Before You
by fairlyunique
Summary: Blair Riley is an orphan who moved to New York City with her best friend. Her mother passed away before she could tell Blair who her father was. All Blair wanted was to have a family. And meeting Steve Rogers was going to give her that chance.
1. Chapter 1

The night sky was covered in stars, no clouds insight. Making the young girl in the field smile softly to herself as she watched a shooting star cross in front of her. She made a wish on that star that night, the same wish she made every night she saw a shooting star. That her father would come find her. He didn't know that she even existed, her mother never told him that she was pregnant with her. Pulling up her wavy dark brown hair into a messy bun, she wiped the tears that were falling from her cheeks. She was going to be turning 22 shortly and soon she would be graduating from college. Her mother died after giving birth and she was hoped around from foster home to foster home. The only thing she had about her mother was the blanket she made when she found out that she was pregnant with her. All she wanted was her blood family. She had no grandparents or aunts and uncles. She was by herself with no family to fall back on.

Once she was 18, she went straight to college and lived on campus through out the whole year. Never wanting to have to go back at any foster homes. She supported herself by working multiple job. She was a math tutor and worked at the local coffee shop. Where she discovered her love for different kinds coffee beans. All the many blends you could make and the smell was heaven on earth.

Blair Riley graduated from University of Nebraska with business bachelor degree and was moving to New York City with her best friend Kara Zimbleman. Kara was her roommate all throughout their four years of college. She was the first person Blair met that didn't treat her like she was different. Both were in the foster care system growing up and they finally met someone who they belonged with. Now the two do everything together. When Kara told Blair that she wanted to move to New York to start new in a place neither have ever been before. Kara was a fashion designer and wanted to move to a bigger city where she had more chances. She knew she needed to start from the bottom and work her way to the top and she couldn't wait.

Blair on the other hand, didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. She picked business because she liked math and was strangely good and enjoyed accounting. And she and Kara always thought about starting their own business. So one of them needed to know how to take care of the behind the scenes. Blair figured she would be able to find a company for her to work at, as there was no way she wasn't able to find something. Kara was the much more organized one then Blair could ever wish she was. Kara had an internship lined up already that paid barely anything but was enough to afford the apartment that she and Blair found. Blair on the other hand had plenty of interviews lined up at different accounting firms where she could wow them with her abilities. If all else failed Blair would work at a coffee shop and hope to make enough to help pay for rent.

"Blair!" Kara yelled from the other side of their small Lincoln, Nebraska apartment. "I can't find my converse!"

"That's because they are on my feet!" Blair replied as she looked down at the black worn out converse. "And they are mine!"

"Oh right." Kara said as she came into their now empty living room. Everything they owned was now in boxes in the back of their Chevy Cruze. When Kara turned 21 her trust fund from her parents kicked in. Her parents both passed away when Kara was only 6 years old and they left her everything they could to their only daughter. They were both in the army. Her dad a soldier and her mom a doctor. Both died an honorable death when fighting for their country. Kara was proud of her parents even though she would never get a chance to see them again. Her parents put there pensions into Kara's name once she was born, just in case something was to happen to them. Making sure it kicked in once she was a senior in college. It helped pay off her school loans and then some. Getting the car was a decision both she and Blair made together. Blair had very little money from her mom and she saved as much as she could. Working multiple jobs in high school and in college.

Taking one finally good look around the apartment they had for the last two years of college, Blair took a deep breath. "Lets go, we have a long drive in front of us."

During the 19 hour drive, Blair and Kara took turns driving and sleeping. They started driving at 3 o'clock in the afternoon so they would able to make it to New York at 11 o'clock in the morning the next day. Giving the two plenty of time to sign their lease and get their keys before moving in to their new Upper East Side apartment. It was a small loft that they were able to use a sliding metal door to make up their rooms. It was all they could afford and the two loved it. They felt like they were in a New York movie ready to figure out the rest of their lives. They were out of the corn fields of Nebraska and in the hustle and bustle of the city.

Moving in was easy. It was what took case after that, starting their new lives in their new city. Kara was already enjoying her new internship at New York and Company. Even if she was just running around to get coffee and bagels for the designers. She knew her time would come, she just had to put in her time. While Blair was not enjoying the interview process for getting a job at an accounting firm. After two weeks of searching and getting rejected, Blair applied to work at a coffee shop a few blocks away from their apartment. Getting the job right on the spot as the couple who owned it was desperate for help. And a couple blocks away from the newly re-built Avenger Tower, which Blair thought was the coolest building in New York. It was the different then the rest of the tall buildings. You could tell it showed Tony Stark's personality.

Blair was working on the books for the coffee shop, enjoying a hot cup of coffee, during their slow part of the day. Right after the morning rush. When she got hired her boss Meg Vaughn, the owner of Espresso, found out that Blair loved to do accounting she was in charge of the books. Which the older women was more then happy to give away.

"You are the best employee I could have ever asked for." Meg said pushing away her short light brown hair out of her face. Meg was the best boss Blair could have ever asked for. Her personality was bubbly and there was always a smile on her face. She was in her early forties and has been married for 20 years. Her husband Luke was also a beat up guy never dropping the smile that was on his face. They also had a son that was a couple years younger then Blair that she said she would set her up with, but she would be too good for him. "I never have to touch those ridiculous books every again."

"They aren't ridiculous. They are just complicated." Blair laughed before taking a sip of her coffee. "This is a good blend, not too strong but not too weak either."

"Well start pushing it then." Hearing the bell on the door ring, Meg nodded her head towards the younger girl. "You're up. Go sell some coffee, get your mind off of math. Flirt with a cute guy."

Shaking her head at the older women, she closed the accounting book and walked up to the counter. "Hi how can I help you?" Looking up she saw a handsome blonde male staring at her. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with a blue plaid shirt underneath.

"Um can I have a cup of black coffee?" He asked after standing in a minute of silence.

Nodding her head, she filled up a cup of the new blend she just had. "Tell me how you like it. New blend."

"Thank you and keep the change." He said handing her a 20 dollar bill. A cup of black coffee was only 2 dollars. He took a sip before he walked out of the door. "I like it."

"Good um thank you." Blair said as she pocketed the tip money. She was the only barista on staff at the moment and got to keep all the tips.

This happened once every day for the past two weeks. He would come in ask for a cup of coffee and hand her a 20, then leave. Until one day he walked in with a determined look on his face.

"You okay?" Blair asked as she handed him his daily cup of coffee.

Nodding his head, he took a deep breath. "I'm Steve. I've been coming in for two weeks and realized I haven't told you my name."

"It's nice to meet you Steve." Blair smiled at the man, tapping her name tag. "I'm Blair."

"Well its nice to meet you Blair." Steve said with a small smile tugging on his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here." She called out before Steve walked out the door. He turned towards the brunette and winked before he completely walked out of the cafe.

The next morning Blair was running late for work, waking up an hour later then she normally would. Her hair was a mess and she didn't get a chance to put any makeup on. Usually Blair wasn't the kind of girl who would care what her appearance looked like but if she had to see Steve, she wanted to look her best. Kara said it was because she had a crush on the guy. And Blair couldn't help but agree. She may not know much about him, but he was surly not hard to look at.

"Sorry I'm late." Blair said as she ran into the cafe, the morning rush had just finished and she could tell Meg and Jackie, her coworker that only works in the morning, were dead tired and needed coffee themselves.

"But you are just in time for your daily costumer." Jackie said with a slight smirk on her face, as she watched Steve cross the street to get to the cafe. And it was also entertaining to watch Blair hurried to get her apron on. Throwing her hair into a pony tail hoping that it didn't look like a complete mess, she watched Steve walk into the cafe.

"Blair, hi." Steve said pulling out the money. "One coffee please."

"Sure thing Steve." Blair turned around trying not to make eye contact with Steve. She didn't want him to see her like this. A mess. No man wanted a mess like her. A broke, parentless, mess. "Oh and put the money away. Its on me this time." She said turning back around.

"No Blair. I can pay." Steve said basically throwing the money at the brunette. Finally he was defeated when she wouldn't accept the money and even her boss saying that he wasn't allowed to pay for it this time. "At least let me make this up to you."

"Steve its just a cup of coffee." Blair said with a smile on her face.

Shaking his head, Steve couldn't help but get distracted by her natural beauty. Her lips were plump and pink, her brown eyes were almost like a deep chocolate color. This was the first time he didn't see her with her wavy brown hair down, but pulled up into a high pony tail showing off her slim neck. Taking a deep breath, he made eye contact with the women in front of him. "Let me take you out on a date."

"What? Really?" Blair was shocked that he would ask her such a thing. There was no way a man like him would ever want to be with a girl like her. She may have a crush on the guy, but it was supposed to be a crush that didn't go noticed. Like a celebrity crush, without all the posters on the walls.

Nodding his head with a smile on his lips. "Yes really. What do you say? Will you go on a date with me?"

"Um yeah I would love too." The nervous brunette said softly.

"Good. Where do you live so I can pick you up?" Steve asked smiling brightly as she wrote down her address and number on a coffee sleeve. "Does Saturday work for you? I'll pick you up at 7."

"Yeah Saturday sounds great. I'll see you then I guess." Blair said as she began thinking of outfits in her closet for her first New York date. Luckily she had a fashion intern as a roommate who could make her something if all else fails.

Rushing home after her shift, Blair found Kara sitting on their cream colored couch that they got from one of Kara's coworkers. Her coworker got married and he and his husband wanted all new furniture for their new life together. Which Kara took advantage of and took everything they could to furnish their living room. Now all they had to do was the kitchen and they would have a complete new house.

"I have a date with Steve tomorrow night." Blair said falling onto the couch, her head resting into her best friend's lap. "What am I supposed to wear?"

"To the closets!" Kara said getting up and running into her bedroom, Blair could hear the rustle of her clothes getting thrown on to the bed. "Get your butt up missy and pull out all your clothes. You have to look good for your first New York date."


	2. Chapter 2

This is a long one. I hope you enjoy and thank you, everyone who is showing interest in this story. Its different then the past stories I have written and I hope you all enjoy. Review, let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 2-

Saturday night came along and Blair was standing in front of the floor length mirror, staring at her reflection. Kara did an amazing job getting Blair date ready. Blair was wearing a little black dress that fell a few inches above her knees and was long sleeved. She was showing a very little cleavage that was enough to keep the imagination going. They paired it was a pair of blank ankle boots with a four inch heel. Blair did her hair in a messy side braid hanging over her left shoulder. The only make up she had on was mascara and lip gloss that made her already plump lips even more inviting.

"You look amazing Blair." Kara said handing her best friend a black clutch with money, id, her cell phone and lip gloss to reply if need be. "He won't know what hit him."

Applying more mascara, Blair nodded her head. "You think so?"

"I know so." She said as she heard a knock on the door. "He's here. Do you want me to answer it? Let you calm your nerves a bit?"

"Yes please." Blair letting out a shaky breath. Blair watched Kara open the sliding metal door to their loft to find Steve standing on the other side. He was wearing black pants with a deep blue shirt tucked in. The blue shirt brought out his blue eyes even more. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he was holding a bouquet of red roses. She heard Kara say, 'Blair will be right out, she is just working on the finishing touches.'

Taking another deep breath, a little less shaky this time. She walked out of the bedroom and to the living room.

"Blair." Steve said softly as he watched his date walk up to the door. Holding out the bouquet of flowers. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Blair said softly as she smelled the roses before passing them off to Kara. "You ready to go?"

"If you are." Steve said holding out his arm.

She wrapped her arm around Steve's, before turning back to Kara. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow!" Kara laughed as she put the roses in a vase and brought them to Blair's room.

After the quiet 10 minute taxi ride, where Blair was looking at her hands the entire time. She never knew what to say on a first date. It was probably why she never got asked for a second date. They finally made it to their destination. Steve opened her car door and helped her get out of the taxi. Taking a deep breath, she thought what would Kara do. Kara knew how to talk to guys and she always got the second date. Kara would talk and flirt. Blair could talk and flirt with Steve. She had before, she can do it for a whole date.

"Rogers for 2." She heard Steve say to the maitre d'. She watched the maitre d's eyes widen when he looked up at Steve and he took them straight away to their table. Which made Blair's eyebrows raise. She ignored it and sat down on the chair the maitre d' pulled out for her.

"Your waiter will be here shortly." He said before he walked into the kitchen.

Looking over at the man in front of her, Blair asked. "What was that all about. He seemed nervous when he saw you."

"I don't know." Steve said shrugging his shoulder. "I get that a lot actually. Especially after the Battle of New York."

Cocking her head to the side, she remembered hearing about the alien attack a year ago. It was always New York that got attacked, in real life and the movies. "Oh. Did you help out with that? What do you do?"

"You could say that." Steve said with a smile tugging on his lips. She didn't know who he was. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"You're Steve Rogers. Well I just figured out your last name. Probably should have gotten that before…Oh my god your Steve Rogers." Blair said hitting her hand on her forehead. She was on a date with Captain America. Captain America asked her on a date. Her of all people. "You're, well you know who you are."

"I do." Steve laughed quietly, as he watched her eyes figure out what to say next. "But I don't want you to treat me any differently. It's just when I first met you, you didn't know who I was and it was refreshing. Your cafe is the only place I can go that I can just be Steve Rogers."

Smiling softly, she reached over to the other side of the table. She watched Steve put his hand gently into hers. "You can be Steve Rogers and only Steve Rogers to me."

"I'd like that." Steve smiled, squeezing her hand gently. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Brighting up her smile to match Steve's. She could tell that this was the first date he's been on where the girl was melting in front of him, wanting to know everything there needs to know about being Captain America. He was just a guy and she was just a girl, both living in a big crazy city. "Alright so uh how long have you lived in New York?"

Laughing Steve pulled his hand away from her, brushing her fingers as she did so. Making Blair shiver in the warm restaurant. Something she didn't quite understand.

"I have lived in New York my whole life. Brooklyn up until I got back from the army and D.C." Steve replied before asking the same question.

"For a month. I lived in Nebraska my whole life." Blair said with a small sad smile on her face. The place that was supposed to be home, never truly felt like home. But now living in New York she felt like she truly belonged. Something she was grateful and terrified about.

Raising his eyebrow, he noticed that she didn't feel comfortable talking about her old home. "What made you move to New York?"

"Kara got an internship at New York and Company. She wanted to move and couldn't afford to move by herself so I joined. We both wanted to get out of Nebraska." She explained playing with the end on her braid. "Nothing was keeping us there."

"Don't you miss your family?"

"Um I don't have a family." Blair mumbled before looking up at Steve's non pity eyes. Sighing softly to herself, dropping her shoulders in understand. Of course he wouldn't have pity in his eyes. Everyone he knew was gone. "My mom died when I was born. She named me and then there was a complication. At least that's what I read when I turned 18."

"What about your father?" Steve asked reaching over towards her, taking her small hand into his bigger hand.

Looking up at the celling, she could feel the tears filling up her eyes. "He doesn't even know I exist. My mom never told him she was pregnant. I read that in one of her journals. She was in California for vacation, met my father, then 9 months later I came along in her hometown of Nebraska."

Paying for the food they never ordered, Steve stood up and held out his hand to the upset brunette. "Come on lets go."

"But we never ordered." Blair said taking his hand and sliding out of her chair. She let Steve take her out of the of restaurant. She was confused why Steve wanted to leave. "Steve what are you doing?"

"I figured you didn't want to be in a crowed restaurant upset." He said as they made it to the entrance of the restaurant. Shaking her head, she pulled him to a stop. Steve turned around to the face her. Surprised that the tears were once in her eyes were gone. "Or not."

"I appreciate you taking care of me like that. But Steve it's been 22 years, I'm over everything that has happened to me. Sure it would be great if I did just magically run into my birth father but I'm over it. It's just hard to bring up sometimes. Come on lets go sit back down and enjoy the rest of our date. Actually order food."

"If your sure." Steve said letting her pull her back to the table. He could tell that she was putting on a tough face for him. But it did make him feel better about the date. They took a seat and Steve put the money back into his wallet just in time for their waiter to come to their table.

The two enjoyed the rest of their date, staying far away from Blair's mystery father. He told her all about his time in the army up to him living in the Avenger Tower. She told him all about her classes that she took in college which Steve was very interested in. Never going to college, besides the half semester of art school he went to before joining the Army. Blair then talked about Kara and how if she didn't have her as her best friend she didn't know if she would ever make it in the real world. Kara made every situation better then it actually was.

"What about taking a DNA test?" Steve said as the two were walking around Central Park, before their date ended. They were walking slowly, holding onto each other hand tightly.

Shaking her head slowly, she looked up at Steve. "They are too expensive. And who knows if they are actually accurate."

"I could help with that. I know people who could do it for you." Steve replied sitting down on one of the park benches. "For free even."

"Why so interested in finding out who my father is? He was a one night stand that my mom had." Blair asked defensively. Her brown eyes were squinted towards the man. "I told you that I didn't want to talk about it."

Sighing deeply, he rested his elbows on his knees. Only letting Blair see his profile. "What if he is out there? Wanting to be a father but he never got the chance to be. Or he always knew somewhere deep down inside of him that he knew that there was a part of him missing because he didn't have his beautiful daughter in his life. Or he did know but your mom told him to stay away? You could have a complete life. Getting to know your father. You have a chance. You don't get that many second chances in life."

"So theres more then just me finding my father, isn't there?" Blair asked as she watched his facial expressions get more depressed the longer he talked. He lost someone who didn't want to be found. "Are you trying to find someone?"

"My best friend Bucky." Steve sighed looking up at the brunette next to him. "I thought he died back in the war, but uh, recent events proved otherwise. He doesn't want to be found."

"But you can't stop looking for him." Blair finished for him. Feeling bad for getting mad at the man who was only trying to help, she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I'm sorry Steve."

Wrapping his own arm around her shoulders, Steve rested his head on top of hers. "I think this is the most emotional date I have ever been on."

"I agree, but at least its not only me this time." She laughed into his chest. "I'm really horrible at dating."

"No your not. You were wonderful." Steve said lifting her chin up with his finger. "I was the one who kept bringing up the emotions. I'm the horrible date, you kept the date going."

Looking into his deep blue eyes, she rested her hand on his cheek. "No you were trying to make me feel more comfortable. It was very noble of you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Blair began looking up at the night sky and was sad that she couldn't see any stars in the sky. The night sky was one of Blair's favorite things in Nebraska. Making her fears go away. Wishing on the shooting stars that would go by. It was relaxing. But now in New York, the city was always so bright that you couldn't see the stars in the night sky.

"Theres no stars." Blair whispered as she waited for Steve to hail down a taxi. "No more wishes."

"Blair I got a cab. You ready?" Steve asked standing next to the open yellow taxi door. He waited for her to walk over to the car and slid in. "What's wrong?"

"Oh I just realized that you can't see the stars here." Smiling over at the curious Captain. "In Nebraska the night sky is filled to the brim with stars. It's really beautiful and probably the only thing that I miss from that state."

Nodding his head in agreement, Steve remembered the first time he noticed the stars. "I can see that. When I was over seas I remember looking up and seeing the stars for the first time."

"I miss them." She said looking back out the window to watch the neon signs go by.

"Maybe we will take a trip out to upstate New York and look at some stars." Steve said without realizing what he was saying.

Raising an eyebrow at the man, she nodded her head slowly. "Um thinking well into the future aren't you?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to, you know what no, I must have meant it if I said it. I know this is our first date but I know I want to see where this is heading. And if you aren't feeling comfortable about that then that's okay. I'll back off and find a new coffee shop. But if you feeling the way I'm feeling then you will be seeing me a lot more then you already do."

Reaching over Blair took his hand into hers. Giving it a good squeeze. "I want to see where this goes."

"Good." Steve said giving her hand a light squeeze. He wasn't going to wait to long with this one. It took him long enough to ask her out on a date, he didn't want to miss any moments with her. Even if it was just hanging around a coffee shop.

After the taxi ride home, Blair found herself standing in front of her loft door next to Steve. She didn't want this date to end. She finally found someone who understood her. And that was something she didn't want to give up for anything.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked resting her hand on the now unlocked handle.

"You know what, yes I would love to come in." Steve said as she slid her door open. The apartment was quiet, so he expected her roommate to be in bed. It was 1 o'clock in the morning after all.

"Make yourself at home, um do you want anything to drink? Coffee? Tea?" Blair asked as she kicked off her boots and moved into the kitchen area. Pulling down a coffee mug for herself, she turned back to Steve. "It'll be decaf."

Chuckling to himself, he nodded his head. "Coffee sounds great."

"Good now I won't feel bad for making a whole pot by for myself." Blair laughed as she began pouring the coffee grounds in the coffee maker. Giving Steve plenty of time to look around the apartment. It was slightly messy, which Steve had no problem with. There was a sowing area where he expected Kara to work at and there were magazines and DVDS laying on the concrete coffee tables. The couch was looked big enough for him to fit on laying down and was mighty comfortable when he sat down on it. Sinking into the cushions of the couch, he saw only photos of Blair and Kara splattered around. Neither one had a family photo up on the mantel. Which Steve understood because Blair told him that Kara lost her parents when she was only 6 years old.

"Here you go." Blair said holding out a white and poke dotted mug. He could smell the heavenly scent, before he took his first sip. "So we should do this again sometime."

"We should." Steve said turning towards the curled up women. She looked content sitting on the couch next to him with a cup of coffee in her hands. "How about tomorrow?"

"You aren't wasting any time are you?" Laughing Blair thought of her schedule before nodding her head. "We can do that. I get off at 4, why don't you just meet me there?"

Nodding his head in agreement, that would be much closer to the Avenger Tower then getting a taxi all the way to Brooklyn. "Much more casual right?"

"Right. Don't think I dress up like this every day. I am much more of a sweat pants and hoodie girl."

"Well bring some sweat pants and a hoodie and we will have a movie night at my place?" Steve suggested, hoping he wasn't going to regret this decision. Tony was going to give him such a hard time for bringing a girl over. Especially one as young as Blair. "I still have a lot of movies to get thru."

Nodding her head in understanding, Blair rested her hand on Steve's leg. "As long as we can watch Lord of the Rings then I am there."

"I can make that happen." Steve smiled moving in closer to the brunette, whose braid was beginning to fall out. Playing with a loose wavy, his blue eyes moved to her brown. Pulling out the hair tie that holding the braid together, he used both hands to make her hair free. There was the Blair he knew, hair full of life and covering her shoulders. Cupping the back of her head, Steve slowly leaned in and captured his lips with hers. Her lips were just like he dreamed of, soft and very very kissable. He felt her hands lay on his chest, before she deepened the kiss. Her coffee mug, resting in between her legs was the only thing stopping them from laying down on the couch. They wanted to feel every part of each other.

"Blair? Is that you?" Kara sleepily asked walking out of her bedroom to find her best friend making out with her date. Laughing to herself when she watched the kissing couple jump away from each other. "Get a room, guys." She said before she walked back into her bedroom.

"Um I should probably go." Steve said standing up from his spot on the couch. "Thank you for the coffee."

"Your welcome." Blair said standing up to follow him to the door. She didn't want him to go. "You are more then welcome to stay if you don't want to hail down a taxi."

Pulling her into another kiss, this one much shorter then the first. Resting his forehead gently on top of hers. "I wish I could but it wouldn't be gentlemanly of me to stay the night on the first date."

"If your sure?" Blair asked softly as she felt his head nod slowly. She didn't want to pressure him into staying if he didn't feel comfortable. "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow for your morning coffee?"

"I'll be there." Steve smiled kissing her forehead, before pulling open the door. "And think about what I said about your father. I can help, I know a lot of smart people."

Nodding her head, Blair stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss gently on his cheek. "I will. Thank you for the fun night. Good night."

"Good night." Steve replied before she watched him walk down the hall to the elevator. Giving him a small wave before he entered, making their first date officially over, but at least this time she got asked out for a second date.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

The next morning Blair was woken up to a very nosey red headed best friend holding two cups of coffee. One black and the other filled with hazelnut creamer. Taking the black coffee she sat up in bed pushing her wavy brown hair out of her face.

"Morning." She mumbled before taking a sip of her coffee. Blair was never a morning person until she had a cup of coffee. And luckily for her Kara knew how to make strong coffee and always woke her up with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Morning? Thats it? No telling me how the date went with Steve?" Kara asked, her voice getting higher after each question. "I mean I did wake up to you two having a very intimate conversation."

Wincing at the raising voice, Blair stared at her friend. "I just woke up. Give me a minute or two." Drinking more of her coffee, she watched her friend sit there as patiently as she could. Blair knew that her holding the information about her date was killing Kara. Kara was the more boy crazy one between the two of them. Always having a date for any function the school held. Even if it was just a football game, which was a big deal at their school. No boy at school ever said no to the red head with sparking blue eyes. "He was a gentleman the whole night. Holding my hand, or having me hook my arm around his. We went to some fancy steak house that I didn't catch the name of, but it was right across the street from Central Park. Where we walked around for a bit just talking and getting to know each other."

"Wow it sounds amazing." Kara said smiling at her best friend, happy that she was happy. It had been awhile since she'd seen a true smile on Blair's lips. "Are you going to see him again?"

"Tonight actually." Blair said her smile growing larger on her lips the more she would talk and think about Steve. "He is going to pick me up from work and we are going to watch LOTR."

Resting her hand on her forehead, groaning when she heard that. "Are you serious? How can you watch those movies? They are so boring and long."

"They are long I'll give you that. But they are so good. If you actually paid attention to them instead of playing on your laptop, you would know that." Blair said getting out of her bed and pulling out a work outfit along with a pair of yoga pants and a fitted hoodie. "Oh and there is something I need to tell you about Steve."

"What is it?" Kara asked her interest back into the story. "Does her have a deep dark secret?"

"He's Captain America. And he wants to help me find my birth father." Blair said before running to the bathroom and locking the door.

"What?" Chasing after her friend, Kara began pounding on the bathroom door. "You went on a date with Captain Freaking America?! And he wants to find your father? Are you freaking kidding me? Are you going to let him? Blair come out of the bathroom and talk to me."

"I don't know Kara." The brunette said stepping out of the bathroom fully clothed. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and an ACDC shirt that flowed down her body. "I still haven't wrapped my head around it. Steve, Captain America, picked me, out of all the girls in New York City, who are probably ten times prettier then me. He picked me. The orphan from Nebraska."

Raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow, Kara pulled Blair to the full length mirror that they shared in the living room. Standing behind her best friend, being an inch taller then her in her 4 inch heels, Kara watched Blair fiddle with the bottom of her shirt. "You are gorgeous. I have never seen a girl have so much natural beauty like you do. Most use lip kits so they can have plump lips you have. Your eyes are deep chocolate that do not need any form of eyeliner or eyeshadow to make them stand out. Steve would be an idiot not to pick you over any other girl. And the fact that he wants to help find your father only makes him a better man. Let him in, have him help you find your father."

Feeling her eyes fill up with tears, Blair looked at her own reflection. She had a chance to have the family she always wanted. The one wish she always wished when she saw a shooting star. To find her father, to become a family. "You're right. I'll let him in."

"Of course I'm right. Want me to walk you to work before I go?" Kara asked wrapping her arms around her best friend's waist.

Shaking her head, Blair wiped the tears away. "No I still have to finish getting ready. Go to work. You are going to be late."

"Okay if your sure." Kara gave her one squeeze before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. "Bye Blair. Remember you are gorgeous."

"Bye Kara." Blair called out, grabbing her makeup bag and putting on her light mascara and plucking her eyebrows. Once she was satisfied with how she looked, she grabbed her backpack and walked out the door. Her favorite part of the day was her walk to work. She lived close enough to walk every day. And she enjoyed to people watch on the streets. Living in Nebraska her whole life, you walk by the same people every day. But here in New York you don't. The only time Blair sees the same people is when she as at work, but even then it's not like she knows their names. Expect Steve, she could never forget Steve, even before he asked her out on a date.

The morning was weirdly quiet when Blair got into work, Meg was out of town for a convention and it was just her and Jackie working until the closers came in at 3. Blair didn't know Jackie that well as the shorter girl was usually more to herself while working. Blair worked on the books fixing anything she needed to fix while Jackie decided to mop the floor. Steve hadn't come in yet, but it was getting close to the time he would normally show up. Blair was nervous to see him after the passionate and very person conversations they had last night. As much as Kara tired to help Blair get over her insecurities, it was still hard for her to expect who she was. She thought that if she had a family that loved her, she would have grown up differently. But Blair never stayed at one foster home for long. And the older she got, the less attention she got.

Hearing the door chime hit against the door, Blair looked up to see walk into the cafe, with someone following her. He had dark wavy brown kinda like hers and was wearing a torn up ACDC shirt. Sunglasses where covering his face so Blair didn't recognized who he was until he took them off. Tony Stark was standing behind her Steve and she didn't know what to do. Pulling all the courage she had, she walked to the front of the store and poured Steve's cup of coffee.

"Hi Steve." She said softly, handing him the cup.

"Hi." Instead of taking a sip of the coffee, he leaned over the counter and captured her lips for a quick peck. Smiling at the blushing girl when he pulled away, Steve turned to Tony. "See I told you she was real."

"How do I know that you didn't pay her to kiss you?" Tony Stark asked before turning his attention to Blair. "Did he pay you to pretend to be his girlfriend?"

Shaking her head, Blair didn't know what to say. Girlfriend? Was she Steve's girlfriend? They didn't talk about that part of their relationship. "Um no? He didn't pay me."

Looking her up and down, Stark noticed that she was also wearing an ACDC shirt. Thinking she just bought it because it was cute. He asked the question that stumped most fake fans. "What is your favorite song?"

"Back in Black. Highway to Hell is a close second." Blair replied with a smirk on her face. "Whats yours?"

Instead of answering her question, Stark turned towards Steve. Who was watching their conversation with a serious interest. "I like her. You can keep her around. I'll put her name on the list. What's your name again?"

"Blair Riley." She said not noticing the questioning look in Tony's brown eyes. Turning her attention to Steve who was now holding an empty cup of coffee. "Want more coffee Steve?"

"Um yeah sure, put it on my tab." Steve winked handing her the cup. Smiling softly at the brunette, he watched her turn towards the coffee maker and filling his cup up with more coffee. When Tony told him that he wanted to meet Blair, Steve was nervous on how he would treat her. Steve was still not used to dealing with Tony's personality but Blair shot right back at him. Making him proud that he could call her his girl, well as long as she would take him. Something he was hopeful and wishing for.

"I have to go. Pepper keeps blowing up my phone for being late to a meeting with some stockholder. You know this is why I gave her the job as C.E.O so I didn't have to go to these meetings anymore." Tony said looking at his top of the line phone. Slapping Steve on the shoulder. "See you later Cap. Blair."

After Tony left the cafe, Blair turned back around to face Steve, holding his second cup of coffee. "So that's Tony Stark."

"That's Tony Stark." Steve repeated with a nod of his head, taking a sip of coffee. "How much longer until you get off?"

"Um." Looking over at the clock, she smiled softly. "In about 30 minutes. Do you want to hang here? Or do you want me to meet you at the Tower?"

"I'll stay here. Then we can pick up some movie food. Apparently that's a thing now. Popcorn just doesn't cut it anymore?" Steve said questionably, not believing you needed more then just popcorn to watch a movie. In the Forties him and Bucky would scrounge up all the money they had to go to the movies and get a small bucket of popcorn to share.

"Your cute, for one movie, yes just popcorn would be fine. But we are going to watch 3 movies, that means you need all the necessities. Popcorn, pizza, candy, cookie dough, pop. Trust me you'll thank me during the second movie when you want to be like a Hobbit and want second breakfast." Blair said enjoying Steve's expressions to everything she was saying. His eyes seemed to get wider after every food option she gave him. Then his eyes went back to being confused when she mentioned Hobbits.

"Hobbit?" Steve asked watching Blair's smile grow larger and wider on her lips.

Waving him off. "Don't worry they are gentle, simple farmers that live in the Shire. But they crave adventure. You'll like them."

"I don't think I understood a word that came out of your mouth."

"It'll make sense once we watch the movies."

"I'll take your word for it." Seeing people entering the cafe, Steve looked behind him at the open table. "I'm going to sit and wait for you."

"Sounds good." Giving Steve a small smile, she turned her attention to the customers that were patiently waiting for her. "Hi what can I get for ya?"

After her shift was up, Blair found herself standing in the chip aisle with an amazed super soldier. He was looking at all the different types of chips. The different flavors, the way some were wavy, or puffs. Some of the flavors he didn't understand like dill pickle, which Steve was relieved when Blair told him that she never tired them either. Eventually Steve threw in classic wavy lays into the cart Blair was leaning on. Inside the cart, they already had 3 frozen pizzas, a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, french onion dip, Coca Cola, popcorn for Steve and now the chips.

"Do you think this is enough?" Steve asked looking at the experienced brunette movie watcher he had escorting him around the grocery store.

Looking into the cart, Blair nodded her head. "Yes I think we got everything. Unless there is something you have wanted to try but didn't know which one to get. Me and food go way back, we are great friends."

"Not that I can think of." Steve said pushing the cart down the aisle, Blair was walking text to him texting away on her phone. It took him awhile to get used to seeing people type on their phones. Never being the one to send out a text, he always get surprised when he receives a text message from some one on the team. Most of the time it was Tony sending him, what he called, spam messages, where a dead teenage girl was going to show up at the edge of his bed if he didn't send it on. Blair laughed for a good solid minute when Steve told her that he was afraid that a ghost was going to show up since he didn't know how to send out a message like that. She explained that it was something that started when she was in middle school, when email was becoming more common. She never sent out a reply and she never woke up to a ghost floating on top of her, ready to strike.

"Who are you texting?"

"Kara." Blair said looking up at the blonde male walking next to her. "She had a really good day at work. One of the assistant designers saw one of her sketches and he is going to show the drawing to the head designer. She will barely get any credit for it, but they now know her name. Which is basically the same thing in the fashion word, apparently."

"Tell her I say congratulations." Steve said as he unload the chart for the cashier to scan.

Typing away on her screen, Blair laughed at Kara's reply. "She says thank you Captain Perfect Muscles."

"Captain Perfect Muscles?" Steve asked feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks. "What does that mean?"

"It means your hot." Blair said as it was nothing, and handing the cashier the cash for the food. Looking at the cashier who was nodding her head in agreement, she turned her attention to the man who was now a bright red tomato. "You okay?"

Clearing his throat, Steve grabbed the bags. "Yes I am just fine."

"Yeah you are." The cashier mumbled, making Blair laugh out loud after she was done paying for the junk food. Steve didn't like that she was paying but Blair told him that it was on her since he paid for the fancy dinner they had last night. And she was using the tips he gave her. So it was like he was paying for the food, in the long run.

Walking into Steve's apartment in the Avenger Tower, Blair was in shock. Her whole apartment could fit inside the elevator alone. Her last foster home, that was a three bedroom ranch could fit in Steve's apartment. There was a grand full kitchen, with a kitchen island as big as Kara's car. Blair watched Steve put the groceries in the restaurant sized stainless steel fridge. Walking deeper into the apartment she was greeted to the living room. There was a giant window that replaced the wall, giving you an amazing view of the surrounding buildings. On another wall there was a 65 inch tv hanging on the wall with a variety of blue rays on display in a entertainment center. The couch was a reddish brown sectional, that looked brand new.

"This is a nice place you have here." Blair said sitting on the couch. She sunk into the cushions, surprised with how comfy the couch was.

"Thanks." Steve said handing her a cup of coffee, which Blair happily accepted. "Pepper decorated it before I moved in. Stark had all these apartments ready for us once he finished rebuilding the tower."

With a nod of her head, Blair looked around at the decorations. There was a bit of 40s propaganda. Something to make Steve feel more comfortable in the new century. "She has good taste."

"Its ten times bigger then the apartment me and my ma had growing up." Steve sighed looking around his spacious apartment. He could fit his whole apartment building he lived in Brooklyn. "Anyway lets get started with those movies. You go change and I'll put in the pizzas?"

"Sounds like a plan for me. Where is your bathroom?"

"In my bedroom." Steve said pointing to the open bedroom door. He waited until Blair walked around the corner to his bedroom before he walked back to the kitchen to get the pizza's ready.

One movie and two pizza's later, Blair was sitting on the couch and Steve was laying on the floor in front of her. Steve was enjoying the characters and the story line. Along with Blair quoting all of Frodo's lines. Something that probably should have annoyed him, but was actually his favorite thing about the movies. It was like she was letting him into more of her world, watching her favorite movie. He also understood why Stark called Barton, Legolas.

"So want to start the second one?" Blair asked as she watched the credits roll across the screen.

Moving over to the DVD player, Steve popped in the second movie, answering Blair's question. Sitting next to Blair, he felt her lean into him and rest her head on his shoulder. "So tell me about Nebraska."

"Its a big corn field." Blair snorted, before looking up at the super soldier. Who had an amused smile on his face. "I'm not lying it really is. There is also a love for college football and steaks."

"Do you miss it? Home?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Blair sat up away from Steve. Looking intently at the TV screen. She thought about if she missed the state she lived in for the past 22 years of her life. "You know what. No I don't miss it. I mean if I moved here without Kara, my answer might have been different. But Kara was the only person I had that I could call family."

Nodding his head in understanding. "I know what you are talking about. I might be in the same city, but it's not the same city that I left. It took me awhile to get used to living here again. Especially with all the changes."

"I wish things were different and that I did miss my home." She said looking back over, making eye contact with Steve's blue eyes. "Do you ever wish you would wake up and being back in the forties?"

Steve took a minute to think about her question, just like she did with his. "At first yes, I wished it every night I went to sleep. At least on the nights that I actually feel asleep." Looking into Blair's chocolate brown eyes, Steve felt his heart fluter. "But now, I wouldn't wish it for the world."


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is much shorter then the others, but it starts the ball rolling for Blair to find out who her father is. Review, favorite, follow. It makes me happy and write much more.

* * *

Chapter 4-

Blair woke up the next morning to find herself laying on Steve's black leather couch. She must have fallen asleep during one of the movies, something she rarely does. Pushing herself up on to her elbows, she felt a blanket slide off her. Smiling to herself when she realized Steve draped the blanket over her while she was asleep. He could have woken her up so she could go home, but instead he let her sleep here. That man was something special.

"You're awake." Steve said stepping out of the elevator. There was sweat dripping down his forehead, and he was wearing workout clothing. Blair had now seen him in all different outfits and she has picked a winner. The tight white cutoff shirt was wrapped around every muscle group, acting like extra skin. And his sweatpants were baggy enough where he could move in them, but tight enough for Blair to enjoy the view of his butt every time he turned around. She just had to make sure Steve didn't notice.

"I am." Blair yawned as she joined him in the kitchen. "Can I make some coffee?"

"Of course." Pulling down the coffee grounds, he watched her fill up the pot with water. "Sorry that I didn't wake you when I realized you fell asleep. You just looked so comfortable and peaceful that I didn't want to disturb you."

Waving him off while she poured the grounds into the coffee maker. "Its alright. That couch is comfier then my own bed. I slept great."

"Good I'm glad." Steve smiled, he liked having Blair over. She made him feel more like Steve Rogers, even if he had no idea what he was to her. A friend? A boyfriend? "I'm going to shower and then we can get some breakfast? Or do you have to get to work?"

"No today is my day off. I can get breakfast with you." She said smiling back at the man.

"Good." Taking an inner deep breath, Steve leaned in and kissed her on the lips lightly. He still didn't know what their relationship was and he wanted to find out. All he knew is that he wanted to kiss her. And when she kissed back, thats when he knew he was in trouble. He would do anything for this girl. "Alright I'm going to shower."

"Good, you smell." Blair laughed as she gave Steve's lips another peck. "Go clean yourself and we'll get you something to eat."

"As Thor likes to say." Turning on his impression of Thor, which was a horrible accent that Blair couldn't place. "This mortal body is becoming weak."

Raising an eyebrow at the super soldier standing there with a goofy grin on his face. "I don't even know how to respond to that."  
"You'll understand once you meet him." Steve called out as he walked to the bathroom.

Blair took the advantage of Steve in the shower to call Kara, after changing back into her jeans and ACDC shirt, keeping her sweater on over it. She had a text from Kara this morning when her redheaded best friend realized that Blair wasn't home.

"Well hello there Blair. Did you have a good night?" Kara asked answering her phone.

"I did. I fell asleep on the couch. Steve was too much of a gentleman to wake me up to send me home."

"Or take you to bed. Would you imagine having sex with that man? It would be mind blowing. He just looks like he'll be good in bed."

Laughing at her friends babbling, Blair couldn't help but agree with her. "It would be. But I doubt I will be finding out any time soon. He's probably too old fashioned to have sex before marriage. Which isn't a bad thing."

"No its not." Kara sighed, before asking. "Did Frodo make it to Mordor?"

"He did. And Steve loved every part of it. Apparently Tony Stark calls Hawkeye, Legalos. I had to pause the movie so Steve wouldn't miss anything, he was laughing so hard. It was quite adorable."

"Oh I'm sure it was. Are you going to be home tonight? I feel like I haven't seen you since you and Steve started dating."

"I'll be home. We will have a girls night."

"I'll pick up the wine. I got to go, my boss walked in."

"Aright love you."

"Love you." Blair hung up the phone in time to watch Tony Stark strut through the elevator door and in to the living room. At first he didn't see her sitting on the couch until he actually looked.

"You're still here? Did you deflower our dear Captain?" Stark asked when he moved closer to the brunette girl. Ever since he met her yesterday at the coffee cafe, he couldn't help but think that she reminded him of someone he used to know. But being the playboy he was, until he realized his feelings for Pepper, he could just be overthinking things or confusing women. He remembered someone with the name of Riley, it was probably her first name. At least that's what he told himself. She just happened to have his nose, eyes, hair and music tastes. There was no way Blair Riley could be his daughter. She was far too well put together to be his. Even with the background check he did on her, where he found nothing to ease his anxiety.

Shaking her head to make her hair fall in front of her face, so Tony couldn't see her blush. "No, uh, we just watched some movies."

"Well where is the Capsicle now? Me and the rest of the team are hungry and we can't eat without everyone. Thor is getting very upset and is eating all of my Poptarts." Stark said falling on to the couch and resting his legs over the arm rest.

"I'm right here Tony." Steve said walking out of his bedroom, holding a blue towel that he was using to dry his hair. "I told Romanoff that you guys could have breakfast without me."

"She didn't say anything, she's patiently waiting for you two to come up here. We all decided that the both of you are going to have breakfast with us." The billionaire said before turning his attention to the scared young brunette. "It's a team building thing. We eat breakfast together before our day begins. Brings us closer and it would look bad if our team leader wasn't there right?"

"Um sure?" Turning towards Steve, Blair reached towards her backpack. "I can just go. So you can have team building breakfast or whatever. And you can just call me later?"

"Are you sure?" Steve asked stepping towards the brunette. "I mean I thought we have things to talk about. I can skip this. And I don't want to force you to go to something you are clearly not comfortable to go to. Just you and me can go to breakfast, like we planned."

"No Steve you should go. I've been keeping you all to myself the past couple of days." She said shrugging on her backpack. "You can just call me later? And we'll talk, I promise."

"Alright if your sure." Steve said walking closer to the young women. "I'll call you tonight?"

"How about tomorrow? Kara and I are having a girl's night and we turn off our phones so I won't answer. Tomorrow you can call me and I'll see you for your daily cup of coffee?"

Pulling her into a hug, Steve kissed the top of her head. "I can manage that. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Blair stood on her tip toes and kissed Steve's cheek before stepping out of the hug completely. Walking over to the elevator, she waved to Tony. "Bye. It was nice meeting you."

* * *

Later that night, Blair was watching Gilmore Girls with Kara. They both had charcoal masks on their faces and waiting for their nails to dry. Blair listened to Kara vent about her boss and how she feels like she isn't going to go anywhere in this business. Even with them working on one of her sketches. No one is going to know that it was her's. Kara listened to Blair vent about her job at the coffee shop and how she feels like she was also going to go no where, even with the new job promotion Meg just gave her. Blair was now the assistant manager of the cafe, which meant more work behind the scenes then up with the costumers. She had to learn how to order from the suppliers and make sure she never over ordered, even when the suppliers tried to push stuff on her.

"So what about Steve? You are the only one of us finding love in this big city." Kara asked after pulling off her mask.

"I would exactly call it love." Blair replied feeling how smooth her own skin was. "We've had what? Two dates? And we haven't even talked about what we are to each other."

Turning towards her best friend, Kara cocked her head to the side. "You spent the night at his place and haven't had the talk yet? That is so unlike you."

"I didn't sleep with him. I fell asleep on the couch, I told you."

"Have you talk to him about him helping you find your dad?" The red headed girl said as she followed Blair to her bedroom. Watching her pull out an old tattered box, filled notebooks that looked worse then the box they resided in. "What's all that?"

Pulling out one of the notebooks, Blair held it close to her heart. "It's my mom's journals. I've never read them before and I have a feeling one of these will give me clues who my dad is."

"Are you serious?" Pulling out on one the notebooks, Kara skimmed through the pages. Looking at the elegant hand writing. "Why did you never want to look at these before?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Blair looked up at her best friend. "I don't think I was ready before. Too scared to be rejected. But now that I'm in a city, starting the rest of my life. I feel like I deserve it to myself to find out who my father is."

"These are amazing." Kara read the first page of the notebook she was holding. "Your mom name is Rebecca Blair Riley. She made her middle name your first name. So you would always have a piece of her."

Looking down at the notebook, Blair could feel the tears filling up her eyes. These notebooks held her mother's short life. Rebecca Riley had her only daughter when she was only 21. Only a year younger then Blair was right now. All she knew about her mother was that she lost her to cancer. Instead of getting rid of the baby she was carrying, she decided against the cancer treatments and wanted her baby to have life instead. "My mom died so I could live. It was her plan along. But why wouldn't she tell my father?"

"Maybe it'll explain it in the books. We just have to read and find out." Kara said setting down her notebook and pulling her best friend in close. "Lets bring these out to the front room and continue watching Gilmore Girls. That way if reading the notebooks becomes to much for you, you can watch something funny."

Nodding her head against her best friend's chest. Blair wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "That sounds like a great plan."

"Good." Picking up the box the two girls walked back out to the living room to begin reading about Blair's mother's life. They just didn't know what they were getting themselves into. If Blair thought her life was already flipped upside down she was in for a rude awakening. Lets just hope she is ready for it.


	5. Chapter 5

I finally figured out when I wanted this story to take place. It is right after Age of Ultron. Anyway thank you so much for everyone who is enjoying this story. I always get a small smile on my face when I get a new reader. Enjoy! Review!

* * *

Chapter 5-

Steve was late. He was never late, when it came to getting his coffee at least. And Blair had a feeling that he was never late to anything. He was in the military for god sakes. Military personal were never late to anything. Blair checked her phone multiple times and even turned on CNN to see if there were any Avenger sightings. Which unfortunately, or fortunately Blair wasn't sure which, there wasn't. But Blair couldn't be the clingy girl wondering where the man she went on two dates with was. She wasn't his official girlfriend, they were supposed to have the talk today. Which made Blair even more nervous. Was this Steve telling her that he didn't want to be anything? He wouldn't just stand her up, even if it was only for a cup of coffee. Right?

Pulling out one of her mom's notebooks she began reading. It was dated a year before Blair's birthday. February 19, 1993. Which would mean that Rebecca would be meeting her father in a couple months or sooner. Blair was hoping for sooner, so she would at least know that she wasn't a byproduct of a one night stand.

Blair already found out so much about her mother that it made Blair wish even more that she had the chance to meet her. But cancer took that chance away from her. Rebecca Riley was an only child and was raised by a single mother. Her father, Blair's grandpa, was a firefighter and died in a fire trying to save everyone he could. Her mother passed away when Rebecca turned 19. Making Rebecca an orphan just like Blair was. Rebecca moved out to California where she went to college, at UCLA, studying physics. Something Blair was surely surprised about, but understood why she was so good in math. Blair might have found physics boring in high school but she sure was good at it.

"Hi." Blair heard a man say. Looking up she found Steve standing behind the chair opposite of her. "Can I sit?"

"You're late." Blair pushed out the chair with her foot and went back to the sentence she was reading. Once she was finished, she folded the top corner before looking back up at Steve. "Sorry, I didn't want to loose my spot."

"It's alright." Steve curiously looked over at the notebook. He was standing there watching her for a good minute before he realized that Blair wasn't going to be looking up at any moment. "What is that?"

"One of my mom's journals. I'm reading them to see if she mentions my dad at all. You know to narrow down the search." Blair explained pushing the notebook aside. "i can go back to reading later."

"Have you found anything yet?" Steve asked, his curiosity become greater with every passing moment.

"About my dad? No. But I have found out a lot about my mom." Blair smiled before she went deeper into explaining what she read. "My mom was really into physics and went to UCLA before probably dropping out because she was pregnant with me. She probably could have changed the world but instead got pregnant, found out she had cancer and decided that my life was more important then hers."

"Wow. She sounds amazing." The super soldier said reaching out for her hand. Giving her hand a good squeeze, he could tell that this was hard for Blair to take in. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am just fine." She smiled looking down at their intertwined hands. "Do you want some coffee? You never got your 10 o'clock jolt."

"No I'm fine. Sorry for being late. I had a team meeting with our old director." Steve explained to Blair. "Tony built a killer robot that wanted to take over the world a month ago and he just wanted to make sure that wasn't happening again."

"A killer robot? Was that when you guys dropped a city from the sky?" Blair asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." He nodded not making eye contact with the brunette in front of him. They were still recovering from Ultron. Natasha hasn't been herself since Bruce ran off after the fight and no one has heard from him since. And it didn't help that Clint retired and he was the only one Natasha was truly herself around. Wanda ,was still grieving over her twin brother, who was now the only one in her family that was left. Tony rarely left the lab working on FRIDAY the new A.I. that they used around the Tower. "It's been a rough month. You've been making it a lot better for me."

"Good." Squeezing his hand softly. "You've been making the past month a lot better for me too. You made me feel like I could survive living in New York."

Smiling softly at the brunette across from him. "Glad to hear it. So I know we need to talk about what we are."

"Yes we do." Blair said taking a deep breath. "Um I like you, if you couldn't tell. I liked you before you told me that you are Captain America and uh I'm horrible at this."

"Horrible at what?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. "You are doing way better then what I thought up. But I like you too. I want to be with you. Be in an actual relationship. You being my girl."

"We just say boyfriend and girlfriend now." Blair smiled at the out of time super soldier in front of her. "But I'll be your girl if you'll be my boy."

Standing up from his chair, Steve pulled Blair up with him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, keeping her close. Steve lowered his voice to a husky tone. "I'm yours."

"Good." Blair whispered while thanking Steve in her head for holding her up. Without his strong arms wrapped around her waist she would be on the ground, especially after hearing his husky voice. She watched Steve's head lower to hers to capture her lips with his. Their first kiss in a committed relationship. Steve Rogers was now her boyfriend and she was Steve Rogers's girlfriend.

Pulling away from their kiss slowly, Steve rested his forehead on hers. "What time do you get off?"

"Two." Blair breathed out, she was surprised that she could even get the word two out. They may have kissed before but nothing like that. At least she knew that part of their relationship worked.

"I'll be back to pick you up then and we can do whatever you want." Steve said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Maybe get some New York pizza."

"Mmm pizza sounds good." The brunette smiled, thinking about pizza. "Theres a pizza place close to my apartment. We can pick it up and I can show you around my apartment."

Laughing at her wiggling eyebrows. "I like that idea. I'll see you at two."

"See you at two." Blair said before pulling Steve into another mind-blowing kiss.

Two came along slower then Blair anticipated and it was driving her insane. It was like hands on the clock never moved. She tried to keep herself busy but she already did the books, and cleaned the coffee pots before Steve got there. She tried reading her mom's journal but she couldn't keep her mind focused on the words she was reading. Blair read the word blue and automatically began thinking about Steve, because he was Captain America and is suit was blue. And his eyes were blue. There were many things about blue that were associated with Steve.

So now she was starting at the clock that was right above the black door, leaning against her elbows on the counter. Counting down the seconds until the hand made it to the two. There was 30 seconds to go. And when the hand hit the two Blair watched Steve walked right through the door. That was the Steve she knew, always on time, right on the button. Throwing her apron off, Blair clocked out before running into Steve's waiting arms. She called out goodbye to Meg and pulled Steve out of the door. Steve's arms were still wrapped around Blair laughing at the brunette guiding him through the streets of New York. But she was doing a horrible job. Steve was running into almost every person that walked by and he could tell that Blair forgot how to make it to the pizza place.

"Alright, I'm leading." Steve said taking her small slender hand in his. "I'm a New Yorker I can find the pizza place. "

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to the city." Blair laughed weakly, glad that Steve decided to take the lead. "It took me awhile to not get lost coming back to the apartment."

"I find it quite adorable." He said as they made it to a pizza joint a block away from Blair's apartment. It was called Joe's. Steve always liked when he saw pizza places with first names, it reminded him of simpler times. Even with his sickness before he joined the army, and became Captain America.

Wrapping her arms around Steve, while he ordered the pizza. Two large pizzas one with pepperoni and the other Hawaiian, which made Steve shudder when he ordered. When Blair told him that's what she wanted he lost all color in his face. According to the super soldier it was a sin to put fruit on pizza. Blair laughed and said it was a Nebraska delicacy.

"You just don't put fruit on pizza!" Steve exclaimed as he watched his girlfriend eat other slice of the pizza. Blair put on Remember the Titans, it was on Steve's list and it was one of Blair's favorite movies. Steve thought that it would help explain the segregation in America and Blair couldn't help but agree.

Holding out a slice of pizza towards Steve, Blair replied. "Just try it. If you don't like it, I will never order it again in front of you. And if you do, its the only pizza we are ever going to get. Be a rebel Rogers. It's good for the skin."

"Its not going to be the only pizza we are only going to eat." The super soldier said taking the pizza out of Blair's hand. "But fine. And I already have good skin."

"Technicality." She waved off as Steve took a bite of the pizza. She watched his blue eyes turn sad as he took another bite, and another until the slice was gone. "You like it! I knew you would like it!" Standing up Blair started doing her 'I was right' dance. Which in turn made Steve laugh.

"Yes I like it okay?" Steve replied, pulling Blair back onto the couch next to him. "But you can't tell anyone that I like it. I will loose my New Yorker status and will have to move to New Jersey."

"Oh yeah we don't want that." She laughed as she snuggled into Steve's side and turned her attention back towards the movie. Blair couldn't believe what her life became since she moved to New York. She came here to start fresh and now she had a superhero boyfriend. That was not part of the plan. But snuggled into Steve's side there was no place she'd rather be.

"The team was upset that you didn't want to meet them." Steve said as he watched Blair make a pot of coffee. He was surprised with how much coffee she drank. If he worked in a coffee shop, Steve didn't think he would be able to drink as much coffee as she did.

Turning her attention towards Steve, Blair raised her eyebrow. "They actually wanted to meet me?"

"Yes they do. They want to meet the girl I have been spending every free moment I have with for the past few days." Steve said taking the coffee mug Blair handed him. "And Nat yelled at me for not letting her meet you first. Stark blabbed that he met you before the rest of the team. She's been trying to find me someone to date since we met."

Raising her eyebrows, Blair took a sip of her coffee. She knew that she was going to have to meet the Avengers, she just didn't think it would be so soon. "Oh um, well. I don't really have a choice right?"

"You absolutely do have a choice." The super soldier replied walking around the small kitchen island to wrap his strong arms around Blair. "I told you once and I tell you again. You do not have to meet them until you are ready too."

Leaning into Steve's comforting hold. "They're important to you right?" Feeling him nod his head on top of hers, Blair let out a sigh. "I'll meet them. Whenever you guys aren't all trying to save the world from a killer robot."

"Good. Just don't bring up Ultron. It's still a sore subject."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Blair stood in front of her messy closet, clothes were thrown across the floor and her bed. She had no idea what to wear to meet Steve's very impressive friends. She was trying not to think of them as superheroes but as actual people. If that was how Steve wanted to be treated then that's how she figured the rest of the group would want to be treated. They were real people behind those code names and suits. She wasn't getting to know the Avengers, she was getting to know Steve's very impressive friends. And she had no idea what to wear. And unfortunately Kara was at work and not able to help pick out an outfit.

Hearing a knock on her apartment door, Blair threw on an over sized plaid shirt and went to go answer the door. She was starting not to like Steve always been on time. Especially when she had no idea what to wear.

"You are not dressed." Steve said when Blair opened the door far enough where he could see her. "Am I early?"

"Nope." Blair said looking right at the clock. "I just don't know what to wear. Kara is working late because they have to get ready for fashion week and interns you know get all the crappy work the other designers don't want to do. And you never told me how fancy tonight was going to be. So I didn't want to just wear jeans and a rock band shirt when everyone else is wearing their best clothes. Or I didn't want to dress up when everyone is wearing casual clothes." She heard Steve follow her to her bedroom while she was rambling and throwing more clothes around. "So what do I wear?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable in." Steve replied leaning against the doorframe with a smile resting on his lips.

Throwing a glare at the blond man. "Really? Not helpful." Taking in what he was wearing, which was his usual dark was jeans, white fitted shirt, a plaid shirt and his trusty light brown leather jacket over it. "So casual?"

"Yep. Does that help?"

"None whatsoever." Blair sighed as she grabbed a pair of jeans to slip on, running her fingers threw her wavy brown hair. "Um you can wait for me out in the living room. I'll try to be quick."

"Take your time." Steve smiled as he packed out of the bedroom. Sitting on the couch, Steve noticed the blue notebook sitting on the coffee table. Grabbing the notebook, he opened to the bookmarked page to discover that it was Blair's mother's notebook. The ones Blair kept close to her since she decided to figure out who her father was. He had yet to read anything from the journal but Blair said he had free game to read the pages of her mother's life.

 _Today in Mechanics with an Experimental Focus we had a guest lecture. He was an ass, and thought he knew everything. Which he does as he graduated from M.I.T when he was 17 and was a C.E.O of his company. But it doesn't mean he has the right to treat people the way he does! If he knew how to be a decent human being then maybe I would have said yes when he asked me out for a drink. His eyes were a soft golden brown, that showed all his emotion. I could tell he had been through a lot. Which makes sense as he did loose his parent's recently. Something we both have in common. And his hair. Oh his hair! I just wanted to run my fingers threw his wavy locks. Maybe I should have said yes to him. It's not like I am ever going to see him again, he is only in town for a week. See him once and then avoid him for the rest of his time here. Tony Stark, you are going to be the death of me._

"What?" Steve quietly read as he reread the last sentence of the page. Tony Stark is Blair's father? No there is no way. It has to be a different man, not Tony Stark, his team mate who he could barely stand. Skimming the other page, Steve noticed that Stark became a frequent topic subject in Rebecca's writings. He continued to see her even after he was done lecturing. They were hot and heavy for about a month until Tony decided to cut their relationship off. She then found out she was pregnant during summer break when she was visiting friends back home in Nebraska.

"Steve you read.. Are you reading my mom's journal?" Blair asked when she walked out of her bedroom wearing tight dark washed jeans and a loose fitting blue shirt she had tucked in to her pants.

"I, uh, yeah." Steve said handing the notebook to her. "It was sitting there and I didn't think anything of it when I picked it up."

"No its okay. Um what did you find out? You look like you've seen a ghost." Blair said sitting down next to him, slipping on her black boots.

Taking a deep breath. "I think you need to read it to believe it." He watched Blair raise her eyebrow and read the same page he read while he was waiting. Steve took the time to compare her and Tony to see if it was possible. And it was, Blair had Stark's eyes, hair and nose. The more he looked at his girlfriend the more he saw Tony Stark in her. Snapping out of his thoughts when he watched Blair drop the notebook onto the floor. Blair's face was void of emotion, a blank face. It was not the reaction either had been looking for when Blair discovered the truth about the second half of her DNA. "Do you not want to go tonight? I completely understand if you need some time to process this."

"I don't know." She said softly staring at the wall in front of her. That was until she began her ramblings, "He wouldn't believe me right? I mean he wouldn't want me anyway, they broke up. He dumped her. Why would he want his unwanted child he had out of wedlock? Tony Stark, Iron Man, does not want me to be his daughter."

"Stark would be an idiot for not wanting you to be part of his life." Steve said turning Blair's face slowly to his, looking in her deep golden brown eyes. "But you don't have to tell him. You have the answer to the question you've been waiting for your whole life. Tony doesn't have to know, until you are ready to tell him."

"I have to tell him. At least then we will be able to confirm it right?" She shrugged looking back down at the notebook. The notebook that changed her life forever. And now she had to go to dinner with her father that never knew that Blair existed.

Steve kissed her temple softly. "I will support whatever you decide to do. It's a lot to take in. But this is what you've been waiting for, for a good part of your life."

"Thank you." Blair whispered as she stood up. "Lets get going. I have to meet your friends."

Smiling softly, Steve stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Lets go."

Blair leaned against Steve when they entered the elevator of the Avenger Tower. Fall was right around the corner and riding on the back of Steve's motorcycle made the windy much chiller. Her black leather jacket wasn't cutting it right now, but Steve's body heat made her feel less like a icicle. She felt warm and content with Steve's strong arms wrapped around her middle. There was no place she would rather be. Especially when she was going to have dinner with her apparent birth father.

"Ready for this?" Steve asked when the elevator doors started opening to show the grand living room of Tony Stark's apartment.

Taking a deep breath, "I am." And she took a step out of the elevator with Steve following. Taking in the surroundings it was much grander then Steve's apartment and that was saying something. Everything was clean and chrome much more modern, which made sense since Tony Stark was the definition of modern.

"Ah Captain and his Fair Maiden is here!" Thor's booming voice said when Steve directed Blair to where everyone was sitting.

"Thor, I didn't know you were going to be here!" Steve exclaimed clapping the demi god on the back. "This is Blair. Blair this Thor, Natasha, Wanda, Vision, Pepper and you've already met Tony."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all." Blair waved towards the group as Steve pulled her down on the free couch. Getting comfortable on the couch, Blair felt Steve's arm go back around his shoulder.

"Thor where is Jane tonight?" Steve asked pulling Blair in close to him.

"Oh she is in Denmark." Thor said handing Steve a drink that when Blair got a whiff of it she felt drunk. "I saw her earlier, I just thought I would stop by before heading back to Asgard."

"Enough chit chat, we need to get to know your girlfriend Capsicle!" Tony said leaning on his elbows looking directly at Blair.

Blair shifted in her seat as she felt Tony study her. It was almost like he knew who she was and who her mother was. And she didn't know how to tell him. Luckily Blair didn't have to say anything when Natasha jumped in.

"Geez Stark let the girl breathe. And besides you've already met her." The red head said who looked like the more mature Kara. "So Blair you work at Espresso?"

"Yeah I do. I'm the assistant manager there." Blair smiled at the killer assassin. "And I get free coffee."

"How come I don't get free coffee?" Steve asked looking down at his girlfriend.

"Because you weren't my boyfriend before. Now you are, so now you can get free coffee. Meg likes you, before you know it she's going to be telling you that your too good for me." She said with a cheesy smile resting on her face. "And she'll try to steal you away from me."

Crinkling his nose with a giant head shake. "She's too old for me."

"Too old for you?" Tony asked with a laugh. "You are almost 100 years old. How does that make you feel Blair? Knowing that your boyfriend walked around with the dinosaurs."

"I like older men." Blair smiled leaning into Steve and gently kissing his reddening cheek.

"Tony stop making fun of Steve. You invited Blair over to get to know her right?" Pepper asked giving the billionaire a pointed look. Which made Blair curious to what the looks were about. She was probably reading into everything but she couldn't get the sentence out of her mother's journal out of her head.

 _'_ _Tony Stark you are going to be the death of me.'_

Everyone was seated at the dinning table where there was a peaceful conversation going on. Blair was sitting in between Wanda and Steve, across from Tony. Blair was enjoying the conversation with Wanda, who was telling her all about growing up in Sokovia. The two girls bonded when they both realized that they didn't have any family left either. Something Blair giggled to herself, as that was how her friendship with Kara became to be.

"I'm sorry about your brother." Blair said softly, resting her hand on Wanda's hand. "My best friend lost both of her parent's when she was six."

Smiling sadly at the young girl. "Thank you. What about your parents?"

"Um my mom died when I was a baby. When she found out she was pregnant with me, she also found out she had cancer." Blair said looking down at her plate, moving the food around. She felt Steve rest his hand on her thigh, giving it a good squeeze. Both knowing this was going to be when the subject of her father would have to come up.

"What about your father?" The other brunette girl asked. Wanda was the only person at the table, besides Steve, who wasn't giving her a pity look.

Taking a deep breath, Blair looked across the table at Tony. "I don't know who my father is. He was never told. But my mom left me journals that I've been reading and it told me his name. I just don't know if I believe it or not."

"Do you want to do a DNA test?" Tony asked, shocking the rest of the table that he cared who Blair's father was. He was never the one to care about other people's business unless it had something to do with him. "I mean that would help narrow it down the possibilities."

"How many other Tony Starks are there in the world?" Blair asked giving him a look, knowing that he knew exactly who she was talking about. The rest of the table became silent when they heard the question come out of Blair's lips. Looking in-between the supposedly father, daughter sitting at the table. Natasha even looked over at Steve who nodded in confirmation that it was a possibility.

"Not that many." Tony said standing up, he looked at the girl in front of him. Ever since he met her in the coffee shop Tony knew that there was something about the girl. And now he knew exactly why it had been bothering him. "Lets go to the med lab and get our blood taken."

"Alright." Blair said standing up to follow the possible billionaire father. But not before grabbing Steve's hand and pulling him with towards the elevator. "Who would have thunk that when I moved to New York that I would get a super hunky boyfriend and then meet my possible father all within a couple months."

"Welcome to New York doll." Steve said when the couple joined Tony and Pepper in the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

Is it bad that I bought a fall candle so my apartment would smell like fall and I would think that is actually is fall? Its September and its 90 degrees outside. I should be wearing a light jacket by now.

* * *

Chapter 7-

Blair watched the doctor pull out the vile of blood that came from her arm. The lab had been awkwardly quiet and Blair hoped that she would have done the announcing differently. But what was done was done and she couldn't back away now. Hopefully Blair didn't just jump to conclusions when Steve showed her the passage with Tony Stark's name in it.

Staring over at the man who was also getting his blood tested, Blair wish that this could have been like Annie. Where they would just jump into a song and sing about how they were going to be a family forever. But right now Blair didn't feel the warmth that a musical would normally bring.

"Rush it, doc. We need to know the answers to the pending questions." Tony said when the vile was full of his own blood. The doctor nodded his head and left the four in the room alone. "So you could be my daughter?"

"You could be my father?" Blair asked giving him the same questioning expression. Both eyes were squinted and each had an eyebrow raised. Making Pepper and Steve shudder with how much the two looked alike.

"Do you like mechanical physics?"

"Nope. But I did get an A on every single science test I ever took. If that's something."

"Do you like ACDC?"

"You've already asked me that question."

"Do you like Black Sabbath?"

"Eh, they're okay. I like some of their songs. But I also like all music."

"Even country?"

"Even country. I did live in Nebraska for 22 years."

"What's your mom's name?"

"Rebecca Riley."

Tony's face paled when he heard the name slip out of Blair's mouth so effortlessly. Rebecca Riley was the one that got away, he knew that back then. But didn't want to admit it, as he was not ready to settle down. She was the only girl that didn't fall for his charms when they first met. But when she did. Oh what they had was special. Then she left out of thin air and Tony is now staring at the reason why. Blair had her mom's everything. All besides the hair, eyes and nose. It was all Rebecca. The perfectly shaped oval head, the long slender body, and the lips that Tony spent years thinking about where now all on his daughter. Blair was a beauty and Tony felt something tighten in his gut when he watched Steve Rogers wrap his arms around Blair.

"Mr. Stark the results are in." The doctor said handing the white sheet of paper to the billionaire. Tony may already know what the sheet of paper was about to tell him, but he couldn't be more nervous to read what it said. Which was annoying him. He is Iron Man for goodness sakes, one of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, he can be a father to a 22 almost 23 year old girl. Right?

Reading the results, Tony handed them to Blair. "Welcome to the Stark family."

"Uh, thanks." Blair said looking down at the piece of paper that told her the truth about her father. She was a Stark. And the empty feeling that had been always in her heart was starting to be whole again. But it was going to take some time. "I should go."

"What? You want to leave?" Tony asked surprised that there wasn't a smile resting on her face. Feeling Pepper's hand resting on his arm, he looked back his girlfriend. Taking in Pepper's quiet demure, he shook his head. "It's late you can stay here. I'll leave you alone if thats what your worried about."

Shaking her head, Blair tucked her wavy brown hair behind her ear. "Its not you, Tony. Its just I've been dreaming about meeting my dad since I discovered the first foster home I lived in, wasn't my actual family. And this wasn't exactly how I pictured it."

"He understands." Pepper cut in before Tony could say anything. "He will let you come to him."

"Thanks." Jumping off the bed, Blair brushed past Steve and walked to the elevator. "Just give me a day or two. All of you."

"Blair!" Steve called out when the elevator doors closed. He knew that it would take her some time to process everything. But he was surprised that she didn't want him to be there. For moral support. They may have not been together long, but during their relationship she just found out the most important thing about her life. She's no longer an orphan.

"I need a drink." Tony said when the elevator doors opened again. Everyone in the room was hoping the Blair would still be on the elevator, but instead the elevator was empty when Tony stepped on the elevator. "And I'm going to find out everything I can about my daughter. Anyone care to join me?"

Both Pepper and Steve looked at each other and stepped onto the elevator. Steve may already know everything there is to know about Blair but he wanted to be a good friend to Tony. He looked like he needed all the moral support he could have.

Blair ran into the apartment with tears running down her face. The whole cab ride from the Tower to her small apartment she thought about everything that happened. She found her father and he was nothing like she imaged him to be. He didn't show up at the apartment with flowers and a teddy bear that he planned all along to give her when she was a baby. Telling her everything that she wanted and needed to know about her mother. Telling her that he spent his whole life looking for her.

"Blair?" A sleepy Kara asked from the couch. The loud noise of the door sliding open and closed. Taking in her best friend's state, Kara woke up instantly. "What happened? Did Steve hurt you? I'm going to kill him. Superhero or not. No one hurts my sister."

"No. Its not Steve" Blair mumbled as she walked closer to the couch. "I met my dad."  
Sitting up straighter, Kara moved her best friend to sit down next to her. Wrapping her arms tightly around Blair's middle. "Who is he?"

"Tony Stark." The distraught girl said through her tears. "Tony effing Stark is my father. What am I supposed to do? Why couldn't I get a normal father? The playboy superhero billionaire is my father! I should have known that something like this was going to happen when Steve walked into my life."

"Oh honey. I have no clue what you are going to do." Kara laughed when Blair flipped her the bird. "I mean it explains a lot about you though. You are like Tony Stark, you just you know have a conscience. Probably got that from your mom. Steve is your Pepper Potts!"

"You are not helping." Blair laughed pushing her best friend away from her. "You're supposed to be making me feel better."

Smiling cheeky at her friend, Kara wiggled her eyebrows. "I made you laugh didn't I?"

"Yes." Blair grumbly said clinching a pillow close to her chest. "But seriously Kara, what am I supposed to do?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Kara tucked her feet underneath herself. "What do you think you want to do? You are getting a chance to have the life you wanted. A life with a father. I would do anything to have my parent's back in my life. You get the chance. Sure he's not what you were wanting but who gives a crap. He's your father, get to know him. Have the life you've always wanted. And to top it all off you're rich!"

"That's the thing I'm most terrified about." Blair sighed, resting her head on Kara's shoulder. "What if he thinks I only wanted to get to know him for his money."  
"Then he's stupid if thats why he thinks you wanted to know about your father." Kara said stubbornly.

Nodding her head softly, Blair heard a knock on the apartment door. Looking over at Kara, who shrugged her shoulders. Neither girl were expecting company. Standing up Blair walked to the door and let out a breathe of relief when she saw Steve standing on the other side. "Hi."

"I had to force Stark not the follow me." Steve said stepping into the apartment. "I got Pepper to distract him so I could sneak out. He's looking up your entire life you know."

"Oh?" Blair asked following him into the living room. "Well if I were to look him up I would probably find a brother or sister."

"Blair, listen to me." Steve said turning around to face his girlfriend. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he told her what he witnessed back at the Tower. "Stark looked up everything he could about you. He knows everything that you let the general public on Facebook know and he wants to know more. You know he kept telling me and Pepper about how much he actually truly did love your mom. He was heart broken when she disappeared. That was when the playboying began, he wanted to forget about Rebecca Riley. And then you showed up looking like the spitting image of her."

"So he knew who I was when he first met me?" Blair asked with a raised eyebrow. "At the coffee shop?"

"He had a feeling and the feeling was right. Stark, Tony, wants to know you. He wants to know his daughter. He missed 22 years, he doesn't want to miss another year."

Looking down at the floor, Blair took in everything Steve told her. "He should be telling me this. Not you."

"I know, who knows maybe he'll surprise you." Steve pulled Blair into a hug, keeping her close to his heart. "He's already surprised me and Pepper. And Pepper has seen the most when it comes to Tony Stark."

"Thats comforting." Blair laughed into Steve's chest. Pulling away from the hug enough to look up at Steve's clear blue eyes. Even though Steve came here to reassure her that Tony Stark being her father was going to be a good thing. Everything he said almost made everything she was feeling worse. "Are you staying or do you have to get back to the Tower."

"I'll stay if you want me too. I don't want to put any pressure on you." Steve said looking down at the small brunette in his arms. "Its up to you."

Nodding her head, Blair took his hand and began pulling him to her bedroom. "I don't want to sleep alone and Kara isn't the best cuddlier."

"Hey!" Kara called out while she watched her best friend drag her not at all reluctant boyfriend into her bedroom. "I'm very cuddly. All the guys think so."

"Keep telling yourself that." Blair called out before sliding her bedroom door close. Turning around she found her boyfriend standing awkwardly in the middle of her messy bedroom, standing next to her messy unmade bed. "If I knew you were going to sleep over I would have cleaned."

"No its fine." Steve said shrugging off his leather jacket. Holding it awkwardly until he set it on the chair, he took a deep breath. "Um so should we get to bed."

"Are you okay?" Blair asked as she begun to get ready for bed. She watched Steve turn his head away from her when she took her shirt off to only be in her bra. "Have you never spent a night with a women?"

"No I haven't."

"But your hot." Blair blurted out as she slid on a tank top and shorts. Recovering quickly, Blair walked over to Steve. "If this makes you uncomfortable. You can leave or sleep on the couch. I keep forgetting you're not actually from this century. You are from when men didn't sleep around with women and then leave them in the middle of night so when you wake up in the morning you are all alone."

Steve took in what Blair said and looked into her brown eyes. Where he saw the most raw emotion he had ever seen. "Is this about Tony?"

"No. It fits funny enough. But no." Blair said wrapping her arms around her waist. "I've just been hurt before."

Nodding his head, Steve took a step closer to Blair. "I will never hurt you. You know that right?"

"Yeah I do. Um can we not talk about my crazy messed up life?" She laughed as Steve pulled her into a hug. "There are still some things you don't know about me."

"There are still some things you don't know about me." He said kissing the top of her head. "But I want to stay. You need me. I can keep your mind off things."

"Yes you can." Blair said wiggling her eyebrows before breaking out into a fit of laughter. "Um I might have some clothes that would fit you."

"Really?" Steve asked as he watched her dig threw her dresser drawers. "Why would you have clothes that fit me?"

"Do you want the truth that will make you feel awkward or a lie that would make you think I'm adorable?" Blair asked handing Steve the blue and white plaid pajama pants and a University of Nebraska t-shirt.

"The lie." Steve sighed taking the clothes, he waited for Blair to tell him her reason before he put the clothes on.

Smiling softly at the super soldier, she got into the bed. "Men's clothes are so much more comfortable then women's. So I bought men's pants and shirt multiple sizes to large so I could be comfy whenever I would wear them."

"Yeah that makes me feel better." Steve said as he changed into the pajamas and climbed into the bed. Laying down next to Blair, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Thank you for lying to me about the clothes."

Snuggling into his arms, Blair felt the content feeling again. Steve was what made her content, something that she had never truly felt before. And it was one of the best feelings she had ever felt.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

The next morning Blair woke up to an empty bed, which in turn made tears begin to fill her eyes. Steve wasn't there when she woke up. He was supposed to be different. He wasn't supposed to hurt or leave her. He was supposed to be her own personal superhero.

"I made coffee." Steve said walking back into the bedroom. Looking up he saw the distraught girl sitting up in the bed. "Hey hey whats wrong?"

Sniffling, Blair shook her head. She didn't want Steve to know that she thought he left. Especially after yesterday when she realized that there was no way she was going to survive what she was about to go through, Tony Stark being her father, without him standing there by her side. "You will think its silly."

"No I won't." He said setting the coffees down on the bedside table and climbed back into the bed. Wrapping his arms around her middle, Steve pulled Blair onto his lap. "I won't think its silly if its making you this upset. Tell me what's bothering you."

"I thought you left me." Blair mumbled into Steve's neck. Tears were slowing down but they were still falling down her cheek, making Steve's neck and shirt become wet.

Kissing the top of her head, Steve patted down her hair. "I would never, could never leave you. Blair you are important to me. I know that we have been together less then a week but you are and always will be important to me. I'm not taking this relationship lightly. I've missed and lost too much."

Raising her head up slowly from Steve's neck, Blair looked into his own hurt eyes. They had both been through a lot. Blair couldn't really understand what Steve had been through and Steve couldn't really understand what Blair had been through but they both knew what it was like to be hurt and left behind. "So your saying your in?"

"I'm all in." Steve said pulling Blair's face closer to his and capturing her lips with his.

* * *

Pepper was watching the pacing Tony Stark, who had the same drink in his hand that he poured the night before. Which was a warning sign for Pepper. Normally he would be on his third or fourth drink by now. She watched as he pulled up all the information that he could about his daughter. Her school and medical records. Her time in the foster care system and even her social media accounts. Tony knew what her friend's looked like. The time that she cut her hair all off into an adorable pixie for her senior year of high school. The information that he had to learn from a computer and not from watching his daughter grow up. Tony Stark was robbed from getting the chance to be a father.

"Tony what do you want to do?" Pepper asked uncrossing her long toned legs and walked over to her boyfriend. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need to talk to my daughter. But I have to wait until she comes to me." Tony exclaimed when Pepper made it over to him. "Cap snuck out of the Tower so I wouldn't, couldn't, follow him. I know he went to Blair but Blair couldn't bother to talk to me. I'm her father! And you helped him sneak out! It's not like I don't have her address."

"I know. I know." Pepper said rubbing her hands up and down Tony's arms. "But you weren't who she was suspecting. Iron Man isn't what she was looking for."

"What do you mean? I'm Tony Stark. I can get her anything she wants." He said stepping away from Pepper's touch. "I'm like Daddy Warbucks."

"Maybe she didn't want a Daddy Warbucks, but just a daddy. A dad who knows how to be a dad." Pepper said pointedly, taking the not touched drink out of Tony's hand. "She's been dreaming about this moment for her whole life. And I don't think Tony Stark, the billionaire playboy superhero was on top of her list."

Falling down on his couch, Tony let out a big sigh. "Then what do I do? I obviously can't buy her off."

"Let her come to you. If she wants you to be in her life, which I'm sure she does, then you will welcome her with open arms." Kneeling down in front of upset man, she rested her hands on his knees. "But you will not push her to have a normal father daughter relationship with her until she is truly ready to have that kind of relationship with you."

"Fine." Tony said with a nod of his head as he looked far off past Pepper. Making Pepper know that Tony wasn't going to listen to a word she just said. Oh Blair had no idea what she was going to go through.

* * *

Pounding was heard on the metal door to Blair and Kara's apartment. Steve was sitting on the couch next to Blair who was staring at the door. The pounding had been going on for a full minute and Steve was waiting for Blair to answer the door. He knew who was on the other side. He knew Tony found her address. Kara was sitting at the her sewing station, giving glances to Steve. They were both worried about Blair and neither knew what to do.

"Its him, isn't it?" Blair mumbled to Steve, who in turn nodded his head. Standing up from her spot on the couch, she slowly walked to the door. Saying to herself, everything is going to be okay, over and over. Sliding the metal door open she found Tony Stark standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Hi."

"I tired to give you a whole day but I couldn't do it. I hate not knowing things." Tony said handing her the bouquet. Smirking to himself when he watched her sniff the flowers with a small smile on her face. "Can I come in?"

Nodding her head, Blair moved to the side to of door to let Tony in. She watched as he found Steve sitting on the couch, and he raised his eyebrow at the super soldier, who's face was as red as the red Nebraska shirt he was wearing. Replacing the old dry flowers on the coffee table, with the new ones Tony got her, she asked. "Um Tony how did you know where I live?"

"I did a background check on you." Tony said making himself at home, by sitting on the not so comfortable yellow chair that the girls had in their living room. "This is a horrible chair."

"It was free." Blair shrugged going back to her spot next to Steve, who had yet to look Tony in the eye. "And what did you find out about me? From this background check."

"That you are Blair Maria Riley, you have brown eyes and brown hair, stand at 5'6, went to the University of Nebraska studying business. You had 5 different foster homes before you went to college." Tony said with a smirk on his face, his feet resting on the coffee table.

Rolling her brown eyes, Blair replied. "Anyone can look things up to know about a person. You actually have to get to know the person to really know them."

"Then let me have that chance. Your mom took that chance away from me and I want to get to know you. Blair Maria Riley, let me get to know you." Tony said leaning in closer to the girl who showed up into his life. He watched as her eyes looked down at her clasped hands that were wrapped around Steve's. Half of him hated Steve Rogers, the 90 year old super soldier was dating his almost 23 year old daughter. The other half, the louder half, loved the 90 year old super soldier. He brought him his daughter, the daughter he never knew he had and the daughter he never knew he wanted. "Please. I'm begging here. And I don't beg."

Blair could feel everyone's eyes on her. All she wanted right now was to build a time machine and tell her mother to not run away from Tony. To let him know that she was pregnant. Blair could've had a father growing up. And now she was ignoring the little girl inside her telling her to give Tony Stark a chance, let him be her daddy. "Okay, we can get to know each other."

"Yeah?" Standing up, Tony opened up his arms. Something he surprised himself with. And was even more surprised when Blair wrapped her own arms around his middle.

"Yeah." Blair said pulling away from the hug, looking up at Tony's identical brown eyes. "You better be worth it."

"I will be. I'm Tony Stark." Tony said looking at his watch. "Wanna go get some breakfast? Your roommate and Capsicle can come with."

"Capsicle?" Kara and Blair asked simultaneously, looking between the two superheroes.

"Captain America was frozen in ice. You know like a popsicle." Tony explained while he watched Steve walk into Blair's bedroom. "Where is he going?"

Following Tony's eyes, Blair responded. "Probably to change out of the pajamas he was wearing. Which I should go do to. We will be quick. Talk to Kara she can talk your ear off if you let her." Blair powered walked to her bedroom and pulled the door as quick as she could. Leaning against the door, she looked over at Steve who was sliding his jeans back on. "What am I getting myself into?"

"A father daughter relationship with Tony Stark." Steve replied walking over to his girlfriend. "He may not be one of my favorite people. But you are one of my favorite people and maybe you can change somethings about him."

Resting her head on his chest, Blair sighed. "I'm getting everything I ever wanted. But why does this not feel right?"

"You just." Wrapping his arms around her loosely, Steve sighed before he finished his thought. "You just have to give it time."

"Stop being logical. I don't like it." Blair laughed as she wrapped her own arms tightly around his waist. "We should probably get ready."

"We should."

The foursome found themselves at a diner across the street from the girl's apartment. Blair and Kara sat at their normal table, the table they would go to when either of the girls had the morning off. It was their special place, where they could catch up on life. Ever since the girls moved to New York, they hadn't been able to see each other. Kara would be getting home from work when Blair would be going into work. Then Blair met Steve and she had been spending more time with him when Steve had free time.

"So Blair whats your favorite color?" Tony asked when the silence was killing him. He then watched Blair raise an eyebrow at him. Something he noticed that she does when she doesn't understand why she is getting questions asked to her. It wasn't because she didn't know the answer, it was because the questions were never what she was expecting. "What? You said that I needed to get to know you. And this is the first question everyone asks to get to know someone."

Laughing softly, Blair took a sip of her coffee before answering. "Night sky blue. The blue where its so dark it almost looks black. What's yours? Red and gold?"

"No actually. Its sunset orange." Tony said smiling softly at her shocked face. "All because of your mother."

"My mother?" Blair asked quietly while Steve and Kara took the hint and went to go sit at a different booth. To give the new father and daughter time to talk.

Nodding his head. Tony chuckled when he thought about Rebecca Blair Riley. "Yes your mother. Rebecca was my first love, she was the only girl that didn't fall for my charm right away. She saw right through me. She helped me get over my parent's death, they died a car accident a couple years before I met your mom. Your middle name is my mom's first name. Maria."

"Really?" Blair asked, her eyes tearing up. "So she did give me something of my father's. I didn't know that. I read the journal that was about her being pregnant with me and never once did she mention that my middle name was your mother's name. All she talked about was how I was going to be alone once she was gone, because she never told you."

"We weren't together for that long. Only a few months. And it ended horribly." He said shaking his head. "I cheated on her. And she ran. I don't blame her. But it wasn't fair to you. You deserved to have a healthy mother and a regular father."

"I deserve a lot of things." She said wiping the tears that were escaping her eyes. "But if life was fair you wouldn't have cheated on my mom and she wouldn't have gotten breast cancer when she was pregnant with me. And I would've had two parents. I wouldn't haven't even cared if you didn't stay together. As long as I would've had two parents. But at least I know I have one parent right? Even if I found you 22 years too late."

Tony stood up and moved over to the other side of the booth. Wrapping his arms around Blair, Tony smiled softly to himself when she leaned into his touch. "I want to be your father Blair, I really do. Anything you want is yours. You deserve to have a really good dad. Be daddy's little girl. Wrap me around your finger. Because you are already starting too. You don't even have to call me dad. You can call me Tony."

"I want to be able to call you dad, I think." Blair mumbled into Tony's chest. "But its going to take me some time."

"Take all the time you need. We did just figure all this out yesterday." Tony said making the crying girl laugh slightly. "I'll be here for you and I'm buying you a new chair and couch. They aren't comfy."

"Take it up with Kara. She's the picky one." Blair said moving her head away from Tony's chest. Where she could no longer hear his comforting heart beat. She had an alive parent. That was all she cared about.

"Oh and no more sleepovers with Captain Virgin."

"Virgin is the keyword there Tony."

"Touché mini me."


	9. Chapter 9

This is a shorter chapter. Its Pepper and Blair bonding. We will be getting more Steve, Blair moments. And more Tony, Blair moments soon. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9-

Blair walked into the lobby of the Avenger Tower with a spring in her step. Today has been an amazing day so far. The shop was busy and she made amazing tips. Didn't have one rude customer, which was rare when working with the public. Especially in New York City. After saying hi to Happy, she pressed Steve's floor button. Leaning against the railing she watched the numbers go up. It always amazed her with how many floors the building of New York had. She knew Tony lived on the top, which made sense he did build the skyscraper, twice. Then it was the rest of the Avengers, but she wasn't sure in what order. She just knew Steve was four floors under the Penthouse. Which she was only 5 floors away from when the elevator doors opened and Pepper walked through them. This was the first time since Tony came into her life that Blair was allow with Pepper Potts. The extremely smart, talented Pepper Potts. The girlfriend of Tony Stark, Pepper Potts.

"Um hi." Blair said as the strawberry blonde stood next to her.

Looking up from the tablet she was holding. Pepper found Blair standing right next to her. "Oh Blair I didn't see you there. Are you here to see Steve?"

"Yeah I am." Blair said with a smile on her face.

"Good. I think you and Steve are really good together." The strawberry blonde said turing her full attention to the brunette. "So I've been thinking. We are both very important to Tony and I think that we need to bond. I need another women that I can go shopping with. Maria, Nat and Wanda are great but they are not shoppers. But if you have any of Tony's spending habits then you would be a great shopper."

Blair raised her eyebrow and thought about what Pepper was saying. She and Kara would always go shopping when the clothes would go on sale and Kara would tailor to their exact specifications. It would be nice to actually get clothes full price and not at a thrift store. "Yeah we can do that. It'll be fun."

"It will be. So this weekend? I'll come pick you up." Pepper said when the elevator doors opened.  
"Can't wait. See you then Pepper." Blair said as she stepped out of the elevator. She waited until the elevator doors closed before let out a strangled cry.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Steve asked running to where Blair was standing holding his shield.

"I'm going shopping with Pepper this weekend." Blair let out as she walked closer to Steve.

"You made a noise so terrifying that you made me grab my shield just because you are going shopping with Pepper this weekend?" Steve asked setting down his shield. "Why is this such a big deal? Pepper is great."

"But I don't know anything about her. And she's what my supposed step mom?" Pushing past Steve, she walked further into the apartment. "I can't say no to her. Because if I say no to Pepper, Tony wouldn't want me in his life anymore. She's the most important person in his life. If Pepper doesn't like me I'm going to be fatherless again."

"Oh Blair. You know that's not going to happen." Steve said pulling her in close to his chest. "Doll, Tony loves you. He's not going to toss you out on to the street because Pepper doesn't like you."

"Once again he's logical ladies and gentlemen." Blair laughed pulling away from Steve's arms, but not before pecking his lips. "So can I play with your shield?"

The weekend rolled around and Blair was filling up her travel coffee mug when there was a knock on the door. Taking in a deep breath she walked over to slide open the door to find Pepper Potts dressed to perfection in her light wash boyfriend jeans and her tucked in loose white dress shirt. Blair felt underdressed in her ripped dark washed skinny jeans and flowy Johnny Cash t-shirt.

"You are defiantly Tony Stark's daughter." Pepper smiled at the younger girl holding out the Starbucks coffee mug. Her smile becoming bigger when she watched the younger girl took the coffee. "You two can make band t-shirts look good."

"Thanks Pepper." Blair smiled taking a healthy gulp of the coffee, she added it to her traveling coffee mug. "Alright lets go."

Smiling softly at the brunette. "Lets go. Happy is going to drive us and everything is on Tony. He wants you to have a good time and not worry about expenses."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." Blair replied when they made out to the road.

"Positive. Tony wants you to get used to being a Stark and in his mind that means you get everything you could ever imagine. Even if you aren't completely ready to be officially part of the clan."

"Alright."

Blair watched as Pepper was ushered once again to the lounge where the Stark Company C.E.O was required to sit while the store clerks tried to find Pepper the perfect outfit for her to wear to either work, a day out, or a party. Shopping with Pepper was much different then shopping with Kara. Most of the time Kara made their clothes to be more their style. Or if they found something they loved that was way out of their price range. Most times they just ended up at a thrift store. With the same cup of coffee they bought at the local coffee shop.

But with Pepper, Blair was amazed with how different they were treated. Everything had to look perfect and they were handed a mimosa. Told to relax when the clerks would do the shopping for them. Blair got her measurements taken and off to the couch she went until they found clothes that they thought she would like. Which so far was nothing. The clothes were beautiful but they weren't her style.

"How about Blair goes around the store and tries to fine something she likes?" Pepper suggested at the third store they stopped at. Pepper was trying and Blair felt like she was the problem. Blair needed to take Steve's words to heart. Tony isn't going to shove her out to the street because Pepper doesn't like her.

"That would be great actually." Blair smiled at the clerks when she stood up from the couch. Handing her glass over to the manager. Blair went through the racks. And came up with a lot more then what the clerks were able too. She found something of everything the clerks forget they even had.

"Its the Stark gene in her. Her and Tony can always make something out of nothing." Pepper smiled when Blair created her multiple outfits. "But you didn't hear that from me."

After the last store, Pepper and Blair found themselves sitting at a high end cafe out, enjoying the people watching. It still amazed Blair that every person in New York was someone unique with their own special story of their own. And Blair was enjoying making up stories with Pepper.

"You never know what you are going to find in this city." Pepper smiled at the young women across from her.

"You mean, like a father you never knew who is a superhero. Along with your superhero boyfriend?" Blair asked with a bright smile on her face.

Nodding her head ecstatically. "Yes exactly. I can't believe you didn't know Steve was well Steve."

"I didn't really pay attention to the Avengers. I mean, I obviously knew who they are. I just didn't put two and two together when a really hot blond male with the perfect shoulder to waist ratio who stopped in at the coffee shop I work at that is a few blocks away from The Avengers Tower would be Steve Rogers." Pushing her wavy hair out of her face with the same smile on her face. "I felt like an idiot when Steve told me who he was."

"I'm sure he found it refreshing. Steve had dates before he met you where all the girl are about was knowing about Captain America, not the guy behind the shield." Reaching over to the rest her hand on top of Blair's. "Before you, he couldn't be anyone but Captain America. But you let him be Steve Rogers. You also brought out a side of Tony I have never seen before."

Raising an eyebrow at the strawberry blonde. "How? I haven't spent that much time with him."

"I don't think it matters. You still brought out something I have never seen in Tony. Maturity. He wants to do things right. He knows that he has to do things right by you. Tony wants to do a press conference, introducing you to the world. And if you think its a good idea, I will set it right up."

"Can I think about it?"

"Take as long as you need. There is no rush. I already put a stop to the tabloids and everywhere we've been knows the drill about the Stark life. Tony might like to in the spot light, but that doesn't mean everyone else does."

"Okay thanks."

The girls made it back to the Tower and had taken over Tony and Pepper's living room with the clothes that they bought. Pepper was helping Blair putting together outfits, when the elevator doors opened to show Tony the mess they created. The two girls were so much in their own world that they didn't notice the new body in the room. Tony took in the sight of his girlfriend bonding with his newfound daughter. Both girls were laughing at something and Tony couldn't help but think how much Blair looked like Rebecca did when she laughed. Her eyes lit up just like Rebecca's. She turned into her mother when she laughed.

"Hi girls. Did you make a dent in my credit card?" Tony asked walking over to the mess the girls created. Wrapping an arm around Blair's shoulders, he kissed her temple. "Cause it looks like you did."

"Pepper says I have your spending habits so there will be a shock when you pay that bill." Blair laughed leaning into Tony's touch. "I had a slow start until I actually picked the clothes out for myself. Then I just bought everything that looked good."  
"And with Blair looking like a model, that was pretty much everything she put on. There was this 40s style pin up like dress she put on and it was amazing. Steve isn't going to know what hit him." Pepper said clapping her hand together, with a large smile on her face.

Shaking his head, Tony looked at all the clothes that were laying on the couch. "Yes just what a father wants to know. His daughter buying clothes for her boyfriend. Who I work with. And live with. He's evicted."

"Then he'll move in with me." Blair replied giving him her trade mark smirk. The one she inherited from him. The Stark smirk. He didn't like it resting on Blair's lips.

"No that's worse. He's staying here."

"Well now that we've settled Steve's living arrangements haven't changed. I am going to go see him. He just texted me that he's back from his mission." Picking up all her clothes, she hugged Pepper. "Thanks for the fun day Pepper. We will have to do it again."

"Of course." Pepper replied hugging the young women back. "Call me and we will go shopping whenever you want. You can even bring along Kara if you want..

"That would be great." Turning towards Tony, she smiled softly at the billionaire. "See you soon, Tony."

"We still on for Tuesday?" Tony asked smiling softly. "Dad daughter get to know you dinner?"

"Yeah still on. See you Tuesday, Tony."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

"I can't believe you've never been swing dancing. You are from the 40s, when it was at its prime!" Blair exclaimed while Steve was making the two dinner. Every day Steve surprised Blair with something knew he could do. They had been together for 3 months now and everyday with Steve Rogers was an adventure. They were still learning things about each other. Blair kept more to herself then she wanted too. Steve was only her second boyfriend and the first one didn't end so well. Or start that well either if she truly thought about what happened to her.

"No dame wanted anything to do with me before I joined the army." Steve smiled softly at the brunette who was sitting on the counter. "And then when I was in the army I was too busy destroying HYDRA bases then pay attention to the one dame who did care about me. We may have made plans to go dancing, but we both knew it wasn't going to happen. I was about to crash a plane into ice."

Resting a comforting hand on Steve's bicep. Blair knew that Steve even though he liked telling stories of his past, it was hard to mention Peggy. He lost his chance with her, because his country and the world needed saving. Steve Rogers was a true knight in shinning armor. "I would have forced you to give me attention."

"You are pretty needy." Kissing the top of her head. "Just like your dad."

"Thats what everyone keeps telling me. I'm just like Tony." Blair sighed jumping off the counter. "I really wish people would stop saying that. I don't want to be exactly like Tony. I want to be my own person still. Even if I do have a father now. A father who I can't even call dad yet. Because I'm still not comfortable to do that yet. But it feels like everyone else is so much more comfortable calling Tony my dad then I am."

Watching Blair with curious eyes, Steve walked closer to the distressed women standing in his kitchen. "Blair, I need you to talk to me. Telling me what's going on in that mind of yours."

"I don't know Steve. I like Tony I really do. He would've probably been a great father to me if he knew I existed 23 years ago. But I don't know. It just doesn't feel right. I don't really know if I want to be a Stark, be apart of this kind of life. People falling me around because I hang out with the Avengers. Do you think I like waking up to seeing my face on some trashy magazine because they can't figure out who I am. And why I am just so important to Tony Freaking Stark. Don't you think they will be sick of it? No of course not because we haven't told the media who I am yet. I'm not ready for that. I don't think I should be, can be, the daughter of Tony Stark anymore. I can't even call my own father, dad. All this is a mistake."

"Maybe you just need a break from Stark. I understand that more then anyone. And tell Tony that you need the media to stop. He can control what the media posts." The super soldier replied after taking everything Blair said. Blair always called him the logical one and he had to come up with something that was a logical. He was a Captain after all. It was how he made his living. Hopefully Blair liked what he said.

Thinking about what Steve said, Blair nodded her head. She had spent any moment she wasn't with Kara and Steve with Tony. At first it was great. But now, she didn't know what she wanted. She liked that she now has a real family, and now she understood why people needed breaks from their family. Tony Stark was a handful to deal with.

"Only a break? Like a week right? Tony is going out of town anyway. I can live my life without having to come to the Tower. Not that I don't want to come to see you. But I can pretend that I'm not the daughter of Tony Stark."

"I can easily come and see you. Only if you want me too."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Blair looked up at the super solider. "Well dads I need to avoid but boyfriends I don't. Especially when they look and act like you."

"Good to know." Steve whispered before capturing her lips with his.

Blair decided to walk back to her apartment instead of taking a taxi. Steve didn't like the idea but he got pulled away to a mission before he could truly do anything about it. Walking allowed Blair to clear her head. There was something relaxing about walking in the night light. It was different then the night light in Nebraska, where she needed a flash light to see where she was going. In the city there was enough light where she didn't need her flash light. The only sad thing about living in the city was that she couldn't see the stars anymore. Which was what truly helped clear her head.

Her mind continue to wander back to her first boyfriend, Ethan. She was so in love with him that she thought she deserved to get hit by him whenever she did something he didn't like. And she got good at hiding the bruises that even Kara didn't know what was happening to her. Everyone thought they were the perfect couple. In public at least. In private, there were moments where Blair thought nothing could be wrong in their relationship. But that was before Ethan started partying more. Blair couldn't even help him with his homework with out getting a new bruise to add to her collection. The way Blair got out of the relationship was Kara and their R.A walking into her dorm room while she was covering a black eye. The two girls convinced her to break up with Ethan. And when she did, Blair felt a weight lift of her shoulders.

Turning down the street where her apartment building was, she felt someone grab her arms and a bag go over her head. She fought for dear life but nothing she did could free her from the restraints. But when the bag was finally lifted off her head, her worse nightmare was standing in front of her.

* * *

It had been a couple days since Steve had heard from Blair. He had just gotten back from his mission, where they once again found an empty HYDRA warehouse. Not a trace was left. Even though the organization wasn't inside SHIELD anymore and was out in the open. The Avengers, mainly Steve, Natasha and Sam, were chasing cold leads. And it was driving Steve insane. HYDRA took everything from him. His life in the 40s, his friendship with Bucky. Who still didn't want to be found. And when he thought he was done fighting HYDRA, they showed back into his life.

After he showered and changed, Steve found himself standing outside Blair's apartment. And instead of a bright Kara or Blair answering the door. It was an afraid looking Kara.

"If your here. Where's Blair?" Kara asked, her green eyes were normally bright, but instead they were filled with worry.

"What do you mean where's Blair?" Steve asked stepping into the apartment. "She's not here?"

Shaking her head, her red hair flying. "No she's not. I thought she was with you this weekend."

"Alright come on. We have to go to the Tower. We will be able to track her." Steve explained as the two ran to the elevator. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Before she went over to your place on Friday. What about you?" Kara asked looking over at the super soldier.

"On Friday before my mission. She walked. I knew I should have forced her to get in a cab. This is my fault." Resting his forehead on the wall of the elevator. Steve could feel the anger building up inside of him. He was mad at himself, he was mad at Blair, and most importantly he was mad at anyone who would take Blair away from him. "I'm supposed to keep her safe. I'm a goddamn superhero, I should be able to protect my girlfriend from any sort of harm."

"Steve this isn't your fault. This is who ever took my best friend's fault." Resting a comforting hand on Steve's shoulder. "And you will get her back. I know you will. You just have to be strong for her. You are here own personal superhero. If you can't save her then no one can."

Nodding to the redhead, Steve pulled her into a hug. He had to be strong, for Blair and Kara. This never would have happened to them if he and Tony never entered into Blair's life. But you can't change the past, only the future. And boy was the future in a rude awakening.

* * *

Tony woke up to a blown up phone from missed calls, voicemails and text messages from Steve and Pepper. When he listened to the first voicemail, he could feel his heart stop beating. Blair was taken and they didn't know by who. She's been gone since Friday. Throwing the covers off, Tony ran to where he kept his Iron Man suit. Stepping into it, he began his destination to the Avengers Tower. He was hoping that this was all some big practical joke that Blair decided to pull on him. But he knew in the back of his mind that this was a much bigger deal then he wanted it to be. Someone took his little girl and now they were going to pay.

* * *

Back at the Tower, Steve called everyone to the labs where they could start their search for Blair. The only person they were waiting on was Tony. Who said he was a few minutes out. Natasha was hacking into every camera on the route from The Tower to Blair's apartment. Steve was pacing back and forth, while Sam and Kara watched him. Both waiting for him to snap into Captain America. So far he was acting like a distressed boyfriend then his alter ego.

"I'm here. Did we find out anything yet?" Tony asked running into the lab, standing behind Natasha.

Shaking her head. Natasha continued to type. "No we haven't. I'm still searching. Did either you or Steve give her anything where you can track her?"

"They aren't paranoid like you, Nat." Sam replied, making Wanda laugh softly.

"I put a tracker in her phone. I did it just in case something like this was going to happen." Tony said sitting down on the computer next to Natasha and began typing away. "Not that I wanted anything like this to happen. We haven't even gone public yet and she's already getting taken away from me."

"All she wanted was a break from this life." Steve said, staring at the two computer screens. "And now she gets kidnapped because of one of us. What if HYDRA has her? They aren't going to be nice to her. Her face is plastered on every magazine. They know she's important to us."

"I stop the magazines on my way over. Pepper is taking care of everything." Tony said glancing behind him. Steve was slowly turning into Captain America, his arms were crossed and his eyes were wondering the screens.

"Wait go back Nat." Steve said leaning closer into the screen. Pointing to the figure watching Blair turn the corner. "Right there. Zoom in."

"Who is that? Do you think he's part of HYDRA?" Natasha asked looking closer at the man in the screen. She made sure to study as many HYDRA agents faces as she could when SHIELD fell. "I don't know who that is."

"Oh my fucking god." Kara whispered when she got a clear shot of the guy. Her hand raised over her face, the tears beginning to fill her tears.

Turning towards Blair's best friend, Steve raised his eyebrow at the girl. "Who is it? Kara tell me."

"It's Ethan, her ex." Kara mumbled, leaning into the strong arms that wrapped around her. Looking up her found Sam standing next to him. Grateful that she had extra support. She and Blair hadn't talked about what happened to Blair and Ethan since it happened. Her best friend was in danger. "She, she, doesn't like to talk about him. It began and ended poorly. But we need to find her, no matter who Ethan is working with, he's going to hurt her."

"I found her location!" Tony exclaimed and Kara let a sigh of relief.

"Avengers, suit up." Steve said walking out of the lab.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

"Well I'm disappointed to see you haven't changed a bit." Blair mumbled after she was used as a human punching bag. "At least you get paid for this now."

"Yeah its exciting." Ethan smirked as the brunette struggled to get up. "And when they told me who the mark was, I couldn't help but say yes. What are you doing hanging around Iron Man and Captain America for anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said as Ethan began tying her back up. "Where am I anyway?"

"Classified." Ethan smirked as he turned back to the brunette, letting Blair get a good look at him. Ethan Tanner still looked exactly how he did in college. His light brown hair was still styled into a faux hawk. And his dull blue eyes were still full of anger. Anger towards her. Something she'd hoped that she would never see again. But alas here they were, glaring at each other. "Well you are still pretty. And maybe you will be used be something."

"Oh good to know." Blair rolled her eyes. She was trying to be strong, even though in the inside she was freaking out. She was praying, wishing, that somehow, some way Steve and Tony would be able to find her. Ethan was making her nervous. He already used her as a human punching bag and it was much worse then it used to be. It wasn't just a slap that would leave a cut or bruise. There was kicking and punching. She was glad he didn't do anything worse.

"Tanner, I see you got our guest." A rugged brunette male said walking into the room. His face was cut all over the place and he had a slight limp to his walk. Blair studied the man, thinking that she had seen his face somewhere before.

Nodding his head, Ethan stood up straighter. "I did, Rumlow. Why do we need her anyway?"

"Because this little beauty is our key to get both Captain America and Iron Man." Rumlow replied as he squatted in front of Blair and grabbed her cheek. "You are Blair Riley right? The girlfriend of Captain America and the daughter of Tony Stark?" Watching Blair's eyes widen in surprise, his smirk turned into a smiled. "That's right beautiful we know exactly who you are. SHIELD might be gone, but HYDRA is here forever. Cut off one head, two will grow back."

"Only if you forget to burn where you cut off the neck." Blair shot back, throwing her own glare at the man. "And it looks like someone already tried to do that."

"Yep she's a Stark." He said looking at the younger agent behind him. "Set up the trap. The next person who walks through those doors in going to be in for a rude awakening."

"Yes sir." Ethan smirked as he began the task at hand. Grabbing a large gun that Blair didn't even know existed, he set it up right by her head. "Don't worry babe, you won't be getting shot. But you do get to witness someone's death. All because they tried to save you. I really hope its the Captain. Seeing your boyfriend die will make me feel so happy."

"Me too." Rumlow laughed, as the two walked out the door, after Ethan tied the string that was holding the trigger steady to the door. "He did drop a building on my face."

* * *

Steve was standing behind Natasha who was piloting the quinjet. Dressed from head to toe in his Captain America gear, he couldn't wait to pummel Ethan Tanner. The more Kara talked about him, the angrier he got. The audacity of that man, he's not even a man, he's still a boy. Being able to hit anyone who wasn't able to defend themselves deserved a one way ticket to hell. And Steve couldn't wait to deliver that message to him.

"5 minutes. Get ready boys and girls." Natasha called out behind her. "Should we give them a nice welcome call?"

"It could be a good diversion." Steve said as Tony stood next to him. Already in his Iron Man suit.

Dropping his face mask, the billionaire looked over at the super soldier. "I agree with Cap. Drop us off, then you guys take down HYDRA. Maybe more fire this time? Burn the necks before they can grow back. Blair taught me that."

"That girl and her Greek Mythology." Steve smiled, shaking his head when Blair taught him everything she knew about the Greeks. Funny Blair moments were the only things getting Steve through everything that was happening. "Lets kick some HYDRA ass."

"Language, Rogers." Tony said as his face mask slide back down. "You kiss my daughter with that mouth."

"Why are you thinking about Cap kissing your daughter? That's just messed up." Sam laughed while he opened up the door for the two to fly out. "Now go save Blair."

* * *

Blair heard and felt the aftermath of a big explosion, making her sigh in relief. There was only one group of people she knew that would cause that type of explosion. The Avengers. Steve and Tony were here to save her. She was going to be saved. All she had to do was figure out how to get rid of the trap. No one was going to get shot if she could help it. Staring between the door and the gun, Blair took a deep breath. Feeling the ties behind her back, she begun her plan. Hopefully she would get her hands untied to execute the plan.

* * *

After taking down the guards that stood in their way, Steve and Tony decided to split up. The signal where Blair's phone disappeared when the explosion went off. Neither knew where to look, but they knew that they would be able to cover more ground if they weren't standing side by side. Both could handle their own. And both wanted to find Blair. That was the mission after all. Saving Blair and getting her home.

"You go to the left, I'll go to the right." Tony suggested when they ended up at a fork in the road. "The quicker we find Blair. The faster we get out of here. And the faster we get home."

"Coms are still up. Whoever finds her first, alert the team." Steve agreed, before he ran down the left hallway.

Tony stepped out of his suit and commanded it to be in search mode. Using the heat signatures inside every door he passed. He finally found one with someone that seemed to be struggling. Almost like they were trying to untie themselves. "Blair?!"

"Tony?!" Blair called out from the other side of the door. Tony was so busy doing a happy dance that he didn't hear Blair tell him not to open the door and it was too late when the gun shot went off.

* * *

When Steve turned left, he ran down anyone who was in his way with his shield. He was on a mission and he wasn't called Captain America, The First Avenger, for nothing. If he can save the world multiple times, he can easily save his girlfriend. Right? But that didn't mean that it was going to be easy. And unfortunately, or fortunately, he ran into two of his favorite people. Ethan Tanner and Brock Rumlow.

"Didn't I drop a building on you?" Steve asked when he came to a complete stop, glaring at the two men in front of him. He took the two HYDRA agents in and got a good look at them. Rumlow was still the same size, the only difference now was that his once not scared face, was almost disfigured. Ethan Tanner on the other hand, had no scars on his face and Steve was ready to change that. "And we haven't formally met. You must be the girlfriend beater."

"Rogers good to see you too." Rumlow smirked pulling out one of his guns from its holster. "Find Bucky yet? We're getting close and we don't plan on letting him slip from our fingers again."

"Yeah neither do I." Steve said sizing up the man who has tried to kill him multiple times. "We'll see who gets to him first. Now enough chit chat. I have a dame to save."

A fight broke out between the three men and soon Rumlow and Tanner were realizing that they weren't going to beat the super soldier. You would think Brock Rumlow would have learned by now not to go up against Steve Rogers. Especially a determined Steve Rogers. Punches, kicks, shields and guns were being thrown around. Luckily for Steve he threw more hits then he received. Rumlow was still not fully back to 100 percent and the super soldier knew that this fight would a bit tougher. But Ethan was making a lot of rookie mistakes and Steve was taking full advantage of that. He had both the agents down on the ground with him still standing.

"That was fun. Thanks guys." Throwing his shield once more at Rumlow to knock him out. Before he could say anything. Steve didn't like hearing his voice. And he didn't want to hear it ever again. He wanted to drop another building on him. "Nat, Sam I got you a present if you want to come check it out and do your worse." Steve said to the comms walking close to the nervous, tired, hurt, but still conscience Ethan Tanner.

"Oh Rogers you didn't have to get me anything." Natasha's silky voice said into his ear. "I'll be there soon. I can't wait to see it."

"Anything for my teammates." Steve replied when he stood above the young man, "Oh and Ethan, be happy that it was me how found you and not Blair's dad. He has a different grey area then I do. Do you have anything to say?"

"Cut off one." Ethan began to say before Steve slammed his shield into the boy's throat.

"Two more grow back. Yeah yeah I heard." The super soldier sighed, before picking up the shield. "You guys really need to get a new saying."

"Can anyone hear me?" Blair's quite scared voice asked in his ear. Along with the sobs that came with the question.

"Blair? Doll, where are you?" Steve asked running in the direction Tony went. "Why are you using Tony's comms."

"Dad got shot!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

Steve held Blair close when they watched the medical team at Avenger Tower push the gurney that was carrying the shot Tony Stark. He was shot on the right side of his chest and when Steve found them, Blair was holding down on the bleeding wound. She was still covered in the blood of her father's not wanting to leave his side. Steve had to hold her back so the doctors could start their work on the billionaire.

Natasha and Sam made sure to leave the building with a dirty bomb warehouse with a dirty bomb to destroy anyone who was inside. There wasn't going to be any survivors if they had anything to do with it. Especially if the Russian red headed agent was planting the bomb. Natasha wasn't going to let HYDRA take anyone from her. She's lost enough people in her life time. It also also helped that Steve and Vision, the two who would be against the bomb, were too busy helping Blair with Tony. With the help of Wanda showing each and every conscience agent their worst memory. Something that the Avengers dealt with when they first met the Scarlet Witch.

When Kara saw her best friend walk into Steve's apartment, where she hung out during the mission. Steve didn't want to take any chances with Kara leaving the Avengers Tower. The Tower was the safest place for anyone to be. Kara went straight to the over protective caring friend she always was when someone hurt Blair.

"Lets get you cleaned up." Kara said softly to the distraught brunette in Steve's arms. "Well wash off as much as we can and you will sit in the bath until you turn all pruny."

Steve watched as Blair went from his comforting hold to Kara's. The two best friends waked into his bathroom, leaving Steve alone. Blair wasn't going to leave his side ever again if he had a say in anything. No one was going to take her away from him again. And knowing that Natasha and Sam destroyed the warehouse was the only thing getting him through today. Blair was safe and HYDRA was hopefully and finally destroyed.

When Kara came back into living room to find the blonde super solider still in his blood soaked suit. Sitting down on the coffee table in front of the man, she rested a comforting hand on his knee. "Thank you for bringing my best friend back."

"You're welcome." Steve replied looking up at the red head whose clothes were soaking wet. "Do you want some dry clothes? Blair left some here.'

"That would be great. Get Blair some clothes too. Probably something of yours." Kara said softly.

Nodding his head, Steve walked into his bedroom into his bedroom and found the clothes that Kara mentioned. Along with the clothes for Kara. "Here you go. You can use my room to change."

"Thank you for everything Steve. Without you I would have lost my best friend."

"With me you did loose your best friend." Steve sighed sitting back on the couch. "She wouldn't have been in this situation if we never met."

"True." Her red head flying around when she nodded her head. "But she wouldn't be as happy as she is, if she didn't have you. Your all she talks about. It's kinda annoying actually."

Chuckling softly, Steve looked up at the red head. "Sorry. I don't mean to be annoying. My ma would slap me across the head for being annoying." "I'm sure you got slapped in the back of the head a lot." Kara let out before turning into a fit of laughter when Steve expression turned into a sad puppy dog. "Of course Captain America would have the perfect puppy dog face."

"Well I did have 70 years to make it right when I was frozen in the ice."

"True." Kara laughed before her laughter turned into a small smile when her best friend came into the living room wrapped in a towel. "Hey Blair Bear. We got you some clothes. Then we can go see Tony while Steve showers."

Watching Blair nod her head after she took the clothes from her hands with no emotion on her face, Kara became more worried. Blair had always been an expressive girl ever since they met. Her brown eyes would always show how she was feeling and Blair must be feeling empty when the light that was normally there was gone. Kara prayed that the doctors were able to save Tony Stark. Her friend can not be fatherless again. "Steve, did you see the emptiness in her eyes?"

"Yeah I did and I did not like it one bit." Steve replied before he followed the brunette into his room. Leaning against the door frame, he watched her adjust the baggy t-shirt. "Hey doll. Do you want to talk?"

Pulling up her wet hair up into a messy bun. "No."

"You should eat something before you go see Tony. He's going to need you to be strong." Steve said walking over to his girlfriend, taken back when she took a step back away from him. He looked into her eyes and saw fear in her eyes. Following her eyes, he saw a blood stain that still looked fresh on his suit. "I'm okay Blair. Let me clean up and I'll go with you to the medical wing. I'll get all stitched up. Okay?" Watching her head nod again she sat down on his bed. Her eyes never leaving him.

Blair couldn't loose Steve along with her new found dad. Blair couldn't believe that it would take Tony getting shot for her to officially call him dad. It seemed like her life. But if felt good when she did it. A weight was lifted off her shoulders. But it was about to be taken away from her again. A family, a dad. If the doctors couldn't save her dad, she would truly be an orphan. And that was something Blair wasn't ready for it even though she had 23 years of practice.

"You ready?" Steve asked holding his hand out. Giving her a small smile when she put her smaller one in his. "I like it when you wear my clothes."

"I like it too." Blair said softly, resting her head on him. Making Steve carry both of their body weight. Something he didn't mind doing one bit. "They smell like you."

"Even when washed?" Steve asked hitting the button for the medical floor.

Nodding her head, Blair kissed his bicep. "Even when washed."

"I fought Ethan." Steve said watching the numbers on the elevators go down. Feeling Blair stiff up, Steve felt bad for bringing it up. "He shouldn't be bothering you anymore."

"Okay." Blair's small voice said, her grip on Steve's hand becoming tighter. Burying her face into Steve's arm. "He used me as a human punching bag. The first hit brought back so many memories that I suppressed. I couldn't even fight back. I tried so hard when I didn't know it was him, but when the bag came off my head and I was looking into those blue eyes." Taking a deep breath, he looked down at the floor of the elevator. Holding back the tears that were threatening to come. "It was like I was back at my sophomore year of college"

Keeping her close to his chest, Steve hit the emergency button to stop the elevator. She needed to calm herself before she went to see Tony. And it didn't help she was working on no sleep. "He's never going to hurt you again. I made sure of it. No one is ever going to hurt you again."

"Good." She said looking up to Steve's kind blue eyes. There were nothing like Ethan's and she couldn't have been happier about that. And right there, in that moment, was when Blair Maria Riley fell head over heals in love with Steve Grant Rogers. "Thank you Steve."

"There's no need to thank me. It's what you do for people you love." Steve smiled down at the teary eyed girl, who was now sporting a smile of her own. It wasn't quite as bright as her usually smile. But it was start and that's all he could he ask for. His Blair was still in there. It was just going to take some time for her to back to her old self. "Ready to see Tony?"

"Yes I am." She said watching Steve press the button to make the elevator move again. Looking down at Steve's side she was surprised it wasn't bleeding anymore. Lifting his shirt up slowly she examined the wound on Steve's side. "Um? You should be bleeding."

"It's the serum it heals me faster then a normal person. That's why I didn't go to the medical floor. You were more important to take care of. Most of the time I'm usually healed by the time we even get back to the Tower. This cut is just deeper then I normal." Steve shrugged trying to breath evenly as Blair's hand ran lightly over his abdominals. He was so busy focusing on the women next to him, he didn't notice the elevator doors opening to show Natasha and Sam standing on the other side.

"So this is why the elevator wasn't working." Natasha smirked as she and continued watching the couple in the elevator. "This makes so much more sense."

"It seems you owe me 20 dollars." Sam replied when Blair realized they were being watched.

"Uh, I'm going to go check on my dad." Blair said sliding out the elevator after fixing Steve's shirt. Passing the two Avengers she walked to Tony's hospital room she hears their comments that they were making to Steve. Her personal favorite was Natasha telling Steve not to use glow in the dark condoms. When Blair made it to the room, she watched the doctor check on Tony's stats. When she saw the steady heart beat on the monitor, Blair let out a sigh of relief when she realized Tony was alright. "Can I come in?"

"Of course. He should be waking up from the anesthesia shortly if you want to wait for him. The doctor said softly as Blair walked into the room. "He will be just fine. We had to replace a valve but every will and should run smoothly. It will take awhile for him to recover. So he'll have to stay low."

"Something that Tony Stark doesn't know how to do." Blair laughed as she pulled a chair up to his bed, making sure to stay on his left side where the bullet didn't hit him. "Thank you doctor."

"Just doing my job ma'am." He said looking the young women. Watching as she held Tony's hand with one hand and running her finger threw his hair with the other. "i'll leave you be. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you doctor?"

"Charles Anderson."

"Thank you Dr. Anderson." Blair said smiling lightly as he nodded his head before walking out of the room. Turning her attention to the slowly waking up billionaire in the room, she slowly squeezed his hand before saying the word he's been waiting to hear. "Hi daddy."

"There she is." Tony groggily mumbled. His eyes slowly adjusting to the light. "You called me daddy."

Her smile grew slightly bigger when she heard him talk. "I thought you deserved the title since you risked your life to save me."

"How are you?" Tony asked giving his own squeeze to Blair's hand.

"How am I? You are the one that got shot." Blair pointed out with a nervous laugh.

Nodding his head, he patted the spot next to him. Which is turn made Blair climb into the bed resting her head on this shoulder making sure to put too much pressure on him. "I may have gotten shot but you were kidnapped. I just want to make sure your okay. It's what dads do."

"I think I'll be okay." Blair said letting out a small yawn, "I haven't really slept since I got kidnapped. They made sure of it."

"Sleep we can talk later." Tony said kissing her forehead as she slowly closed her eyes. Her body relaxing once she took a few breathes in. Tony smiled softly when he watched her chest go up and down. Looking up at the door he found Pepper and Steve standing at the doorway.

"She finally fell asleep." Steve said stepping into the room, taking a seat next to Blair's side. But not before pulling up a chair for Pepper to sit on by Tony's side. "Do you want me to move her?"

"No she's find just where she is." Tony replied looking at the sleeping brunette in his arms. "She's just fine."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

"You are moving into the Tower and that's final Blair." Tony pointedly said as the father and daughter was sitting at the counter of the communal floor. "I'm not risking losing you again by walking to and from your apartment."

"I'm not leaving Kara all alone at our apartment. She will barely be able to afford the apartment without me." Blair shot back at her father. It had been about a week since the kidnapping by HYDRA and Blair hadn't been able to go anywhere without an Avenger. She couldn't go home, run errands or even go to work without someone there.

Most of the time it was Steve, which Blair was more then okay with. Who could complain about spending even more time with your boyfriend. But sometimes Steve couldn't always be there to watch and the rest of the Avengers took turns to watch out for her. Sam and Wanda she could handle. They were the most, what Blair could call, normal. They were turning into close friendships and Kara was enjoying Sam's company at the apartment. The red head was beginning to form a crush on Sam Wilson. Natasha and Vision were the two that she couldn't handle that much. Vision she could understand, he wasn't, well human. He was an android, who didn't understand human things. And Blair found herself explaining a lot more things, that she didn't really have an answer too. Something that eventually began to get on her nerves. Natasha was the one that made Blair even more nervous then she already was. The assassin knew how to blend into a crowd, which was good for Natasha's job. But wasn't good for Blair, she never knew where the ex SHIELD agent was. Which made her feel like something bad was always going to happen. The only time Blair knew where Natasha was when she walking right next to her. But sometimes that didn't even make her feel comfortable. She knew Natasha was just doing her job. Yet all Blair wanted was for Natasha to put her guard down so they could actually get to know each other.

And now today was the day they were going to announce to the whole world that Blair Riley is Tony Stark's one and only daughter. Which is now making Tony, become the over protective father he never had a chance to be, want Blair to be even closer to him. To make sure his daughter stays safe and away from enemy's hands. The two days he didn't know where she was and thought she was safe, became the worst days of his life.

"Then Kara will move in too. Its a big building, we can find a room for her. In fact she can share a floor with Wanda. Wanda needs the company." The billionaire replied as Pepper walked into the room. "Pep set up the apartment next to Wands's. Kara is moving in as well."

"We can't just move in! We have a lease that we can't break." Blair said over the talking billionaire. Who was making plans on how to decorate the new apartment for the 23 year old girl. While Pepper was just staring at him shaking her head. She had also gotten close to Blair and didn't want Tony to mess anything up. Like forcing someone to move somewhere they don't want to live. Blair may be calling Tony, dad, but that doesn't mean he can test Blair's limits like this.

Turning his attention to his daughter, Tony let out a laugh that sounded like a hyena. Making both women look at his like his head was blown off. "I'm rich Blair. I'm sure I can buy off your landlord. You are moving in and so is Kara. Today. After the press conference. Lets go."

"Tony Stark actually wanting to get to a press conference. Now I have seen everything." Pepper said wrapping her arm around Blair's shoulders as Tony walked to the elevator. "And you aren't going to win the battle. He shouldn't be testing you like this. But your apartment is going to be right above Steve's. Short ride to see your boyfriend anytime you want."

"Oh good to know." Blair said laughing as she wrapped her own arm around Pepper's waist. " Or you know we could just share a floor. I doubt either of us will be staying in our own apartment when we know that its a short elevator ride to see each other. I mean we already share a bed. Really we should just share an apartment."  
"No!" Tony exclaimed when the women walked into the elevator. Knowing, more like hoping, that Blair was just saying those things to test his fatherly attitude towards her boyfriend. "Let me believe that Steve is still a virgin. You are my baby and you are not deflowering a 90 year old man."

"You can share a bed with someone and not have sex. I mean not that you would know that. You did get my mom pregnant out of wedlock." Blair said smirking over her shoulder at her father.

"Alright fine you got me there. Now smile and we got the press to talk to." He said wrapping his arm around Blair's shoulders as the elevator doors opened to the sea of reporters standing in the lobby of the Avengers Tower. Kissing her temple, Tony walked up to the reporters with swagger, taking in all the flashes. While Blair was taken back by the flashes of the cameras and the multiple questions that were being thrown at the billionaire. "Settle down everyone. One at a time and I get to pick. Because I am well, me. Buzzfeed, this is probably going to be the number one reason on the Tony Stark has shocked us article. The lovely, beautiful, young, brunette women that you have all seen me and Captain Steve Rogers hang around is my almost 23 year old daughter. Blair Maria Riley is her name and she had no idea I was her father until Captain Rogers read a journal that her mom wrote before Blair was born. You would think being 90 years old that he would know not to sniff around his girlfriend's things. So inconsiderate. Now I would answer the millions upon millions of questions you have, but I'm sure you want to hear them from Blair herself. Come on up here Blair."

Blair took a deep breath and plastered on her Stark smile as she walked up to her father. Giving Tony a fist bump before he patted her on the back, Blair looked out to the crowd. "Hi everyone. I'm Blair, obviously, and I will answer the questions you have all been asking about me since you first saw me with Steve and Tony. I'm Blair. Covered that. I'm from Lincoln, Nebraska. I work at a coffee shop where I met Steve, who asked me out. I had no idea who he was."

"Did you come looking for Mr. Stark for money?" A blonde reporter asked cutting her off and giving Blair a snarky look.

"I didn't know that Tony Stark was my father until 4 months ago. And I just started calling him dad a week ago. After he risked his life to save me. So no I didn't come looking for the money." Blair shot back at the blonde. "If I knew that Tony Stark was my father don't you think I would have wanted dad to tell the world the second the blood tests were in. So we would've had this conversation about 4 months ago."

"What happened to your mother?" A hipster looking reporter asked before the blonde could ask another question.

Looking behind her shoulder, Blair found Tony giving her a comforting nod. These questions were the ones she doesn't like talking about. They were hard enough to talk to about with Steve and Tony, let alone reporters who were going to tell New York City and the rest of the world about her. Taking a deep breath, she answered the question as best as she could without breaking down into tears. She was a Stark, she could be strong. "Um she died shortly after I was born. She had stage 4 cancer and decided that me having a life was more important then hers."

"And she didn't tell Tony Stark that he was going to be a dad?"

"No. They broke up before my mom knew she was pregnant or had cancer. And I really don't want to answer questions about my parent's sex life. Reading about it was hard enough. Can you imagine being force to picture your parent's sex life? Its the worst thing I have ever had to do." Blair said as the press gave a small chuckle when the elevator door opened to show Steve standing on the other side. Blair broke out with a big smile on her face when Steve walked over to her. Her knight in shinning armor was there. The two planned Steve interrupting about 10 minutes into the press conference to get Blair out of there. Tony was the one who can answer the questions, he likes dealing with the press. "Hi."

"Hey you." Steve said kissing her cheek before taking over her place at the stand. "Ms. Riley has a very important date to go on and will no longer be answering anymore questions. Stark can answer them. He likes to talk." Turning back to Blair, he held out his hand. "Ready to go, Doll?

"Life saver." Blair said putting her hand into his. She waited until they were outside before pulling Steve down into a mouth watering kiss. Away from the cameras. "Thank you baby."

"If I get kissed like that every time I save you from a press conference I will be there." Steve replied, resting his forehead on hers. "I'm here for you."

"Good, lets go get some food." Blair smiled as the two walked towards their favorite pizza place.

Sitting across from Steve, who was enjoying his pepperoni pizza, Blair thought about what Tony told her before the press conference. Moving into the Avenger Tower, permanently. She wanted to know how Steve felt about her moving into the same building he lives in.

"Hey so dad talked to me about something pretty interesting. I don't know what to think about it, but it would kinda concern you." Blair rambled out. Which made Steve give her all his attention. Not that he wouldn't have anyway. A true gentlemen would always listen when his girlfriend was speaking. But Blair rambles were always about something important and they didn't come often.

"And what did Stark talk to you about?" Steve asked, setting his pizza down.

"He wants me to move into the Tower. The floor right above yours actually." She said watching Steve's reaction. "What do you think? Do you think it will be too much too soon? Us living in the same building? For you and dad. Or do you think dad only wants me to live there because I was kidnapped recently?"

Smiling softly at the brunette sitting across from him. "Well do you want my answer as Steve Rogers, your boyfriend? Or as Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America?"

"Aren't they going to be the same answers?" Blair asked smiling softly.

"Yes but they will be worded differently." Steve chuckled out before putting on a serious face. Letting Blair know that he was giving her the Captain America answer first. "You were kidnapped and Tony wants to keep an eye on you at all times. You may always have an Avenger with you now. But with you living in the Tower, when we get called out on missions there will still be someone at the Tower to make sure you do not get taken away from him again. It's the safest place on Earth."

"And what's the boyfriend response?"

"That you were kidnapped and Tony wants to keep an eye on you at all times. And I don't think it would be a bad idea for you to move into the Tower. I would love to only have to ride an elevator to see you. And it would be nice to know where you are when I am on a mission. But I know that you are thinking that you don't want to leave Kara all alone in your guys apartment. But I also know that Tony would set Kara up with a nice apartment in the Tower in a heartbeat."

"Yeah your right they are the same exact answers." Blair sighed as she wrapped her arms around her torso. "But you think I should move in?"

Leaning closer to Blair, Steve held out his hand, hoping that she would take it. "I think that its your decision. It doesn't matter what I think or what Tony thinks. You would be the one making the change."

"Stop with the logic."

"Just doing my job." Steve replied as Blair rested her hand in his. Every time they touched, Steve always felt the electricity that he felt the first time they held hands. He knew that Blair was the one for him. They both went through so much before they met that they were the same damaged amount. Now they could help put each other back together again. They both lost their family, but now slowly every thing was coming into place. "Blair, I need to tell you something."

Looking up from their intertwined fingers, Blair gave him a bright smile. "What is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

November 12th was the double whammy with it being Blair's 23 birthday and move in day. The Avengers Tower was filled to the rim of movers and party planners. Blair would have been okay with having a small intimate party with just everyone who lived in the Tower. But Tony had other plans. This was the first birthday that he got to spend with Blair and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. He invited everyone Blair knew, in the city and even flew her close friends from Nebraska out. The top floor of the Tower was going to be filled to the brim of twenty-somethings. And he couldn't be happier about it.

Blair on the other hand was stressed and worried about having to move everything into the apartment and getting ready for her party. But she was going to do it for Tony. She could tell that he was so excited to actually spend her birthday with him. And she was too. It was her first birthday with an actual family member and best of all it was her dad. It was technically the first birthday she actually wanted to celebrate. Most of her friends didn't know when her birthday was. Normally she would light a single candle on a cupcake and wish herself a happy birthday.

"All right I think thats the last box." Steve said falling down on Blair's bed exhausted. "You and Kara have a lot of stuff."

"That we do." Blair said opening the box he brought in. Looking through the stuff, she looked back at the super soldier. "This is Kara's."

Groaning, Steve sat back up and stared at his girlfriend. "Please tell me your kidding? You are right? It will make my day if your kidding."

"I really am." She laughed as she began unpacking the box.

"That was not funny." Steve whined as he fell back onto the bed.

"Aww baby." Moving over to the blond male laying on the bed. Sitting down she pulled Steve's head gently into her lap and began playing with his hair. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have played that joke on you. You gave me the perfect opportunity to do so. I mean you can fight bad guys every day of the week but you can't move a few measly boxes."

"You have a lot of stuff Blair. And I had to move your furniture around and Kara's because Sam was too busy moving her boxes in to help me with the furniture. Do you know Kara made me move everything to a different spot but to then put it back where it originally was?" Steve asked looking up at his girlfriend's deep brown eyes. There were days when he looked at her and wondered how he didn't know that she was Tony's daughter. They looked exactly the same. Blair Riley was a Stark through and through. He just couldn't believe he ended up with the granddaughter of Howard Stark. Bucky would have a field day if he were to ever show back into his life. Knowing who he was, at least.

"Yeah that sounds like Kara. And she likes Sam so she wouldn't do that to him." Blair laughed as she continued to run her fingers threw his hair. "You are all sweaty. I thought super soldiers weren't supposed to sweat."

"I still sweat. It just takes awhile for it to happen." Sitting up from Blair's lap, Steve pulled her into a slow kiss. "I'm going to go shower and get ready for your party."

"You could just shower and get ready here." Blair whispered against his lips. "I have to get ready to and it will be so much faster if we got ready together."

Groaning softly, Steve rested his head on her forehead. "Blair."

"You told me you wanted to be more adventurous." She said walking slowly into the bathroom.

"Stop being logical." Steve called out before getting up and following her.

Slipping into her light peach pumps, Blair stood in front of the full length mirror that was in her walk in closet. She could fit her whole old apartment into this closet. And she loved every inch of it. Pepper filled it to the brim of new clothes that she could wear. Clothes for day to day, date nights, function nights and even business days. There were shoes from every designer and color anyone could imagine. It was a women's dream. Especially if she loved fashion and couldn't afford it before.

And the girl staring back at her was enjoying the clothes she found in the closet. Wearing an one long sleeve dark blue dress that hit right above her knee. It hugged every curve she had just right. There was nothing she would change about this dress.

"Wow, you look amazing." Steve said taking her hand in his and spinning her around in a slow circle. "I am the luckiest guy alive."

"No I'm the luckiest girl alive." Blair said taking in Steve's outfit. He was wearing a light grey shirt that looked almost too small on him but she wasn't going to tell him to but on a bigger shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and it was tucked into his slim fitting black pants. "You look amazing."

"Well you looking like you do, I have to put in a little effort."

"You could go shirtless and you would look better then me." Blair said resting her hand on his blushing cheek. "One day you will stop blushing when I tell you how hot you are."

"No doll I don't think I will." Steve whispered before pulling her into a soft kiss. "Oh I haven't given you your present yet."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Blair said sad as the kiss was shorter then she wanted it to be. "And you gave me a pretty great gift in the shower."

Trying to push the blush away from crawling up his face, he took the long black velvet box out of his pocket. "Happy birthday Blair Maria Riley."

"Oh Steve." Opening the box, she found a simple necklace with a small diamond. "Its beautiful."

Taking the necklace out of the box, he clasped it around her neck. "It was my mother's. Its the only thing I have left of my past. My parents didn't have much and when my dad died, this was the only thing she kept from when she was selling our things to put food on the table and keep a roof over our head. And when she was on her death bed, she handed me this necklace and told me to give it to the girl who I wanted to marry as a promise that we would be together forever."

Choking back on the tears that were begging to release, Blair pulled Steve into the most passionate kiss she could give him. "I love you Steve."

"I love you too." Steve replied wiping the tears that did fall from her eyes. "Lets go celebrate your birthday."

Blair was blown away with the decor and the people that showed up to the Stark Penthouse. Tony had every type of party you could have since you had your first birthday party. There were 23 different cakes with one candle on each. Stations were set up so you could dress up and take a photo, pin the tail on the donkey, go on a scavenger hunt and they could even hit a piñata.

Everyone of her friends, from near to far, made it to her party. She loved talking to her old friend's and showing off Steve. She felt like the most important girl at the party. And it was her party, she could embrace her inner Stark if she wanted too.

"Here is one cosmopolitan for the birthday girl." Steve said handing the pink drink over to Blair.

"Thank you." Blair said after taking a sip. "Two more of these and I'm going to be drunk."

"One more then." Steve said with a nod of his head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Taking a sip of his own beer, that he drank for the taste. "You can be tipsy."

Wrapping her free arm around Steve's waist, Blair rested her lips on his after replying deal. The two stayed in the lip locked position until the one person who would want to pull the two away from each other, otherwise known as Blair's dad, walked over to the couple.

"Captain Rogers, get your hands off my daughter." Tony said loud enough for everyone to look over at the fluster couple. Steve had his hand resting on the back of his neck and Blair was holding her bleeding lips. "Blair its time to open up your presents."

"Okay dad." Kissing Steve's cheek, she walked over to the almost like a throne that Tony got for her to open the presents. "I feel like I need a tiara or something."

"I can get you one." Tony said going over to the elevator.

"I was kidding!" The brunette called out as she began opening up her presents. "Next birthday. Or maybe Christmas."

"Oh my god Blair, you officially turned into Blair Waldorf." Jessica, Blair and Kara's first roommate in college. "Queen of the Upper East Side."

Smirking softly at her friend, Blair quoted one of her favorite lines from Gossip Girl. "Nothing's holding me back anymore. I know what I want, and I'm gonna get it."

"Do you need another martini Blair?" Kara asked laughing.

"No I'm fine, just as long as you don't sit above me." Blair winked to the group.

"Does anyone know what they are talking about?" Sam asked looking between the men in the room.

"They are talking about Gossip Girl." Steve said his head hanging in shame that he knew the answer. "Blair forced me to watch some episodes."

Kara looked over at the blond super soldier and shook her head. "She didn't force you to watch anything. Blair wasn't anywhere near the TV when Gossip Girl was on."

"Oh Kara, I like you more and more each passing day." Sam laughed clapping Steve on the back. "I am never going to let you live this down. You watch Gossip Girl."

"I just, ugh." Steve said slouching down in his chair, covering his face with his hand as everyone else laughed.

After opening the last present, Blair looked at the group in front of her. She couldn't believe this was her new life. Friends and an actual family to celebrate her birthday. This was something she dreamed about since she could dream. To have a normal birthday. And she finally got one. Looking around the room, she found Tony standing out in the balcony all alone. Confused that he wasn't being the life of the party like he was earlier, Blair walked out to the balcony. Feeling the cool air against her shoulder, she ignored it and walked closer to the brunette male who was staring out at the New York buildings.

"Dad? You okay?" Blair asked leaning against the brick balcony. "You were the life of the party earlier."

Smiling softly at his daughter, Tony replied. "I'm just thinking how disappointed I am about missing 22 of your birthdays."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." Blair said shrugging her shoulders, trying to hide her shivers. Walking out in a November night with a coat on wasn't her brightest idea.

"I know." He said shrugging off his suit jacket and draping it over Blair's shoulders. "But there was something that was off until you showed up in my life. I think I always knew that I had a kid out there somewhere."

"Together at last. Together forever." Blair lightly sang while smiling at the billionaire.

Kissing her temple, Tony pulled an envelope from his pocket. "I got you something."

"Dad you didn't have to get me anything. You already got me 23 gifts. And threw me a party." Blair said taking the envelope from his hand.

"Think of it as a moving in gift then." He said with a soft smile on his face.

Blair opened the envelope and pulled out an old photo of Tony and a women. Raising an eyebrow at Tony, she took a good look at the women until she realized who it was. It was a photo of him and her mom, Rebecca. "Oh my god. Dad, is this mom?"

"Yes it is. I was going through some of my old stuff and I came across it. And I couldn't think of anyone else better to have it." Tony said wiping the stray tear that fell from his eye.

Throwing her arms around Tony's neck, Blair let out the tears she was holding. "Thank you so much. This is the best present I could have ever asked for."

"Anything for my little girl." He whispered as he held her close to his heart. His completely full heart. "Lets go back inside before we catch a cold."

Finding an empty photo frame, Blair put the picture of her parents, happy and alive, inside. The old couple looked like they were in love. Tony's arms were wrapped tightly around Rebecca's waist, as she leaned against his chest. Instead of looking at the camera that was taking their photo, they were looking at each other. Taking in her mother's looks she felt like she didn't look anything like her mother. Blair was brunette, her mom was blonde. Blair had brown eyes, her mom had green. The only thing Blair thought that she got from Rebecca was her height and her first name. She was Tony Stark's daughter through and through. She just wished she got the chance to get to know her mom, just like she was doing with Tony.

"They looked like a good couple." Steve said as he wrapped his arms around Blair's torso. "They also made a beautiful daughter."

Nodding her head in agreement, Blair set the photo down on her bedside table. "I just wish I got to know my mom. I mean the journals are great and all. But its,."

"It's just not the same." Steve helped out as Blair turned around to face him. "I'm sorry you'll never get that chance."

Shrugging her shoulders, she wrapped her own arms around Steve's torso. "Theres nothing I can do about it. Might as not dwell in the past. You on the other hand have a lot from your past to dwell on."

"Yeah but I don't like talking about it." He said pulling away from Blair's grip. Steve moved over to the bed and rested his head on his hand. "It too much drama there."

Sighing, Blair sat next to him and wrapped her arms back around his torso. "You never talked about it, at least to me. It wakes you up at night and it makes me nervous that you won't talk to me about it."

"I just don't know how to talk about it." Steve said looking down at the floor. "If you haven't noticed I'm not that good at talking about my feelings when it comes to things other then you."

"But its about your best friend, Steve. Bucky was a brother to you."

"Yeah a brother who doesn't want to be found by me. Some family I have." Getting agitated he found himself pulling out of Blair's arms. "I'm going to go sleep in my place tonight."

"Steve, come on." Following him out of the bedroom, she caught up to him once he made it to the elevator. "Don't go to your apartment. Stay here, please."

Shaking his head as the elevator doors opened. "No, I got work to do. I'll let you know if I go anywhere."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

Blair stayed up all night researching everything she could about Steve's best friend, James Barnes. She figured out that that he got his nickname from his middle name. If Steve wasn't going to tell her anything about his past, she was going to look into everything. They had been best friends since they were kindergarten, stuck together like glue and paper. And once Steve saved the A Hundred and Seven, Bucky became his second in command while taking down the HYDRA labs. But then Bucky fell off a train and Blair was lead to everything about the Winter Solider. A brainwashed Russian assassin that worked for Russia and eventually began to work for HYDRA. Not that he had much of a choice. But now, know one knew where the Winter Solider, AKA Bucky, went.

"You okay there Blair?" Mags asked when she noticed that Blair hadn't moved the pencil once since starting to work on the books. "You've been staring out the window ever since you got here. Or did you just drink too much last night?"

Shaking her thoughts out of her head, Blair looked up at her boss. "I'm fine, just thinking about somethings."

"Everything okay?" The older women asked, sitting down across from the daydreaming brunette. "Did you and Steve get into a fight?"

"No we didn't. We're fine." Blair said as she began to tap the pencil away. "It's just Steve doesn't like talking about his past and I may have sorta used Tony's A.I Friday, to help me snoop around when Google wouldn't help me out anymore."

"So you feel bad for invading his privacy?" Meg questioned the young women.

Nodding her head. "Yeah. I know most of what I read was you know in history books. But not their actual friendship and Steve doesn't even want to talk about it. I know I shouldn't have gone digging but I couldn't help it. The martinis I drank took over. I tired to have him open up about his past, but instead of talking he walked out."

"Oh Blair." Reaching over and taking her hand. "You just have to give him some time. He has been through a lot, more then what a normal person has to go through. Just wait until he comes to you."

"Okay." Blair said looking at the books, "Um can you do this I don't think my mind is ready for math today."

"You can do it tomorrow." Meg laughed as she stood up from the table. "Go work the counter until your shift is up."

"Okay boss." Blair smiled as she walked over to the counter. For the next hour she served everyone that walked through the door. Most of them were the regulars that knew her first name and she knew theirs. But then she met a new customer that looked awfully familiar.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Blair asked as she handed him his black coffee.

Handing her the two dollars, the stranger shook his head. "I used to live in Brooklyn. Just moved back."

"Well welcome back. I'm Blair." She smiled at the man.

"James." He said giving her a small smile back. "I'll see you around then?"

"Every time you need coffee." She said as James walked out of the cafe.

This continued for a week until Blair finally realized why James looked so familiar to her. James was Bucky and she found this out when she kinda maybe accidentally on purpose called him Bucky to test her theory. Which she shouldn't have done when James pinned her arm against the counter when called him Bucky.

"How do you know that name?" James asked as he continued to hold down her arm with his metal hand.

Gulping softly, Blair answered him as honestly as she could. "Steve Rogers uses that name when he talks about you."

"How do you know Steve?" He asked lowering his voice and loosening his grip on her arm, but not loose enough where she could move it.

"I'm dating him." Blair answered. "We've been dating for 5 months now."

"Tell me something only people who actually know Steve would know." Giving her a questioning look.

Taking a deep breathe, Blair looked into Bucky's eyes. "When you two were in the second grade you and Steve stole an every apple the teacher would get for a week."

"Okay." Bucky said letting go of Blair's arm. "You can bring me to him?"

"How do I know you are actually you? You were brainwashed and in hiding from Steve." Blair said rubbing her arm. "How do I know HYDRA didn't send you?"

"You don't." Bucky shrugged. Leaning in closer to the brunette. "You just have to trust me don't you?"

"It depends on what you want?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the man, who was in a desperate need for a haircut.

"I need to get into that big ugly building down the street. I have to talk to Steve and I know you live there." He said smirking at the brunette.

Shaking her head, Blair clocked out on the computer up front. "You know there are better ways to talk to someone. You know not spying on someone and then forcing their girlfriend to bring you to them. And you are going to be walking into a tower full of so called superheroes, be prepared to go through a billion tests."

"Why else do you think I took this long to find Steve?" Bucky asked as he watched Blair bundle up for the cold November weather. "I wasn't stable enough to even have this conversation with you."

Taking in a deep breathe, Blair nodded her head. "Just don't let me regret this."

"I'll try."

The two walked the five blocks down to the Tower in complete silence. Blair pulled out her phone and began texting Tony to let him know what was going on. At least so they could be somewhat prepared. Just in case. No one, especially Steve, was going to believe her. But they were going to be shocked when they actually saw who she was walking with.

"Hey Happy, can you let dad know we are going up to the lab?" Blair asked when they walked into the tower.

"Sure can." Happy said when the two walked to the elevator. "Do you need an escort?"

Shaking her head after seeing Bucky clench his left hand. His metal hand. The hand that held her arm down and probably can do a lot worse. "No we will be fine. Thanks Happy." Walking into the open elevator doors, Blair watched Bucky look around the same area. She had a feeling he was looking for escape routes. Something she didn't know if she was comfortable with. Now she prayed that the elevator made it to the lab before Bucky did something he would regret later. Sighing in relief when the elevator doors opened to show Tony standing on the other side of the doors. With one of his Iron Man hands on.

"Hey dad, um this is James Barnes." Blair said walking closer to Tony, as she looked around the lab to find everyone watching Blair and Bucky's every move. Except for Steve, whose face was pure shock and awe. "I told him you would have to do tests to make sure he's okay."

"Okay." Tony said taking off his glove. "Uh we need to make sure you are telling the truth and not just go off the Captain's word. So if you don't mind we'll just need to do a lie detector test."

As Bucky walked over with Tony to Natasha and Sam to set up the test, Blair walked over to the surprisingly quite Steve. Crossing her arms around her torso she watched Steve watch Bucky.

"He's being coming to the cafe for about a week now." Blair said making Steve turn his attention to her. "He introduced himself as James and it wasn't until today that I realized why he looked so familiar. I called him Bucky and that set him off."

Standing up straighter, Steve looked back over to Bucky. "Set him off how?"

"He pinned my arm down and asked me where I heard that name." She said holding out her arm so Steve could examine it. "It doesn't hurt."

With a nod of his head, Steve walked over to the rest of the group. Making Blair feel uncomfortable for being there. But she also wanted to be there for Steve if James, Bucky, whatever he wanted to be called, didn't want to talk to him. Which in honestly Blair wouldn't blame the guy if he didn't. They hadn't seen each other in almost 3 years. And James was trying to figure out who he was, maybe still trying. She began watching Steve start asking questions, the easy ones that he could just read out of book about himself. Questions that were about his birthday, family and what he did for the military. Later came the harder questions, the only ones who would know the answers were Steve and James.

"On the day I tired to enlist for the 5th time, what were our date's names?" Steve asked as he sat down in the chair in front of him.

"Connie and Bonnie." James mumbled as everyone looked at the detector. Another truth. "If you were taller back then you probably would have gotten a second date by yourself."  
Turning his attention to the group, Steve nodded his head. "He's good, stand down."

"Thats it? Three lousy questions and you think we can trust him?" Natasha questioned as James stood up from the chair.

Nodding his head, Steve stood up with his friend and kept his eyes on James. "Bucky,"

"Don't call me Bucky." James said cutting Steve off before he could finish his thought. "I don't know who that guy is. At least not yet."

"Then let me help you." Steve said resting his hands on his waist.

"Why else do you think I'm here Steve? Why I've been waiting for the right moment for your girlfriend to lead me to you. I knew who she was the second I walked into that coffee shop." James said turning back around to face Steve. "I need your help. You are the only one who knows the real me. Not the Winter Soldier."

Pulling his friend into a tight hug, Steve patted him on the back. "Of course, I'll help."

"Thanks." James said pulling away from the hug. "I should get going. I got what I came for."

"James, you don't have to go." Blair said walking closer to the two men. "Steve has an extra bedroom in his apartment."

"Yeah stay with me. We are in the safest building in New York City." Steve said agreeing with Blair. He just got his best friend back and he wasn't going to let go this time. "And its better anywhere you are staying."

Nodding his head, James agreed. "Alright thanks."

"Come on I'll show you your room." Steve said patting James on the back as the two walked to the elevator. Once the two super soldiers were gone, all eyes were focused on Blair. Which in turn made Blair extremely nervous.

"And just why did you bring him here?" Tony asked walking closer to his daughter. "You've could have gotten hurt Blair. He's not right in the head!"

Not being able to look into her father's eyes, Blair looked down at the ground. "I was thinking that Steve needed his friend. I pushed him to talk about his past and he hasn't been the same since."

"Ah." Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Tony kissed the side of her head. "Well you got lucky that Barnes isn't still brainwashed."

"I know." Moving her away from Tony's touch. "I'm going to go lay down. I've had a long day." She felt everyone's eyes stay on her while she waited for the elevator and once the elevator doors opened. The second the metal doors closed, Blair let out the tears she'd been holding. Leaning against the railing, Blair thought about everything that had happened in the past hour when she was afraid for her life. She knew that Steve would have wanted to see Steve, but she didn't know how to handle it. And thought of the first thing she could have thought of. Which was exactly what James wanted to hear and something about that didn't settle well with her. Steve may have believe James being back to somewhat normal but that didn't mean Blair did. James had been watching her more then just coming to get coffee from her once a day. He knew where she lived. If he knew, who else would know?


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry it took so long to update. Life caught up with me. I'm moving to a new apartment and everything I own is in boxes. I promise that I'll try to update the next chapter faster. Review!

* * *

Chapter 16-

"You don't trust me do you?" James asked after Steve left the quiet table to go answer a phone call. Blair joined himself and Steve for breakfast the next morning. Blair in all honesty didn't want to have breakfast but she was doing it for Steve. The guy who just got his best friend back after seventy plus years.

Shaking her the brunette looked up from her plate the first time since she sat down. "No I don't. Its nothing personal, I just have major trust issues."

"I understand. I don't trust myself some days." James replied with a stone cold expression. "Steve sometimes trusts too easily. Especially when it comes to me and I'm sure you."

"I guess." Blair said shrugging her shoulders before feeling Steve's hand rest on her shoulder. Looking into Steve's blue eyes, she knew something was up. "You have to go don't you?"

Nodding his head, Steve kissed her cheek. "I have a mission with Sam, Wanda and Nat. I'll be back in two days. Keep Bu-James company for me."

"I'm not going to blow up without you here, punk." James said smirking over at the only blonde in the room.

"I'm not taking any chances, jerk." Steve punches back with a smirk of his own plastered on his lips. Turning his attention back Blair, who was once again staring at her barely touched plate. "Blair, come with me while I get ready."

Nodding her head, Blair followed the blonde super soldier up to the Avenger's locker room. Or at least that's what Blair called it. Everyone got ready in this room, which to her made no sense since they all have their own apartments to get ready in. Steve said it was so they could start the strategize their plans of attack. "Where are you going?"

"Nigeria." Steve replied as he opened up his locker. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Kicking a fake rock on the ground, Blair sighed. "Steve you know I have trust issues."

"I just want you to give Bucky a chance. Please at least for me." Steve said looking over at the young women, taking her hands in his he told her what was on his mind. "I finally got my best friend back and I don't want my best girl to not like him. Bucky is still in there. I can see it. I need you to believe in me. And most importantly him."

"I'll try."

"Thank you." Pulling her into a hug, Steve kissed the top of her head. "You'll love him. Just don't fall in love with him."

Pulling away slightly away from their hug, but not far enough where her arms were still wrapped around his neck. "I won't. I'm way too head over heels in love with you."

"Good. Cause I'm way too head over heels in love with you too." He whispered before pulling her into a heated kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt the love making." Natasha said leaning against the door frame, dressed in casual clothing. "We got to get going if we want our plan to work, Cap."

"I know." Kissing Blair's lips again lightly this time, he pulled himself away from Blair. "I will see you when I get back and I'll call when I can."

"I know." Blair replied as she followed the two Avengers to the jet pad. After giving Natasha a high five, Blair patted Steve on the butt. "Good luck babe. Kick some ass."

Smiling softly at the brunette. "I will. Love you."

"Love you."

Instead of going back to Steve's apartment where James was still in, according to FRIDAY. Blair went down to Kara's apartment. Even though the two still lived in the same building she felt like she hadn't seen her best friend since they moved in. For the past 5 years all she had to go was either turn around in bed or go to the next door over and there was her best friend. They had been so caught up in their new New York lives that they hadn't had any quality girl time.

"Kara? You here?" Blair asked when she walked into her friend's apartment. All the furniture that was in their original apartment was now in Kara's. Tony offered to furnish her apartment with all new furniture like he did for Blair but it was Kara's compromise for moving into the Avenger Tower. And Tony accepted it since he knew Blair wouldn't have moved in if Kara didn't as well.

Popping her crazy red hair out of her bedroom with tear tracks running down her cheeks, Kara nodded her head. "Yeah I'm here."

"Oh my god Kara." Walking over to her best friend, Blair wrapped her arms around her friend. "What's wrong?"

"I told Sam how I felt about him." Kara mumbled against Blair's shoulder as Blair walked them over to the couch. "And he crushed my heart."

"He doesn't feel the same way? He could have fooled me. What did he say?"

"Blair I really don't want to talk about this." The depressed red head said as she walked over to the freezer and pulled out a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. "I mean I'm too immature."

Taking the spoon Kara handed her, the brunette raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean you're too immature? Did Sam call you immature?"

"He told me that we can't be together because I'm so much younger then him." Kara said with a mouth full of ice cream. "There's a whopping 9 year age difference between the two of us."

"And there's a whopping 73 years between me and Steve." Blair replied back with an attitude.

"I said the same exact thing!" Kara exclaimed throwing her spoon back down into the tub. "But he said since Steve was frozen as a 23 year old in the 40s. He's still only 28 now. Making that only a 5 year age difference between you and Steve. So it is a completely different situation. At least according to Sam."

"Well I think Sam is a complete douche bag for thinking that a 9 year age difference is going to make or break your relationship. Its the 21 century for crying out loud." Blair pointed over to the window. "We could look out the window and find 5 different couples with age differences larger then yours and Sam's."

Nodding her head in agreement, Kara looked over at her best friend. Tears were still filled in her eyes but none were threatening to come out. "It was just a stupid crush right? I had to be insane for wanting to date a guy like Sam."

"I'm dating a guy like Sam. Hell my guy has been doing this a lot longer then Sam." Blair said resting her hand on cheek.

"But you two are different. You and Steve both are damaged. I'm the damaged one. Sam still has a family." Kara said playing with the strings on the pillow.

"Well if you want a damaged guy like you. We can go up to Steve's apartment. There is a perfectly damaged man sitting on the couch." Blair said pulling out her phone and began googling James Barnes. "I mean he's shaggy right now but if we clean him up he can look like this again." Showing Kara an old military photo of James.

Grabbing the phone, Kara studied the photo. "He's cute. But I shouldn't just pick him because he's damaged."

"Well of course not that is a horrible reason to pick someone to date." Blair said taking her phone away from Kara. "I'm just saying this so I can convince you to come with to get to know James."

Making an 'O' with her lips, Kara stood up from her spot. "Let me get ready. I'm not going to meet a cute guy looking like crap."

"Thank you!" Blair called out to the red head who walked over to her room. "Then later we can go drinking and find you a one night stand."

Walking into Steve's apartment, Kara and Blair found James staring at the TV with a furious look on his face. Blair couldn't help but smile when she thought about Steve using her laptop for the first time. He was used to Stark products not Apple. Everything about the laptop was off just a little according to Steve. And Blair agreed the first time she used a Stark laptop.

Kara walked over to the frustrated super soldier and showed him how to use the remote. Blair watched as James facial expressions turned from frustration to thankful. Taking the remote back from Kara, James smile became larger every time he pressed the correct button to do what he wanted.

"Thank you." James said with a nod of gratitude. "I'm James."

"Kara. It's nice to meet you." The red head said with a small smile on her face. She finally understood how Blair felt whenever she helped Steve get one step closer to understanding something in the 21st century.

"Pretty name, pretty girl." Making Blair laugh slightly when she heard James' comment.

When the two in the living room turned their attention to the brunette sitting on the couch, Blair realized she had to explain. "Steve told me you were a ladies man. He will be happy to know that it hasn't changed."

"I'm happy to know Steve is still into pretty brunettes." James replied sitting next to her on the couch. "It's weird you know, you being with Steve when it feels like yesterday he was complaining about Peggy."

Clearing her throat, not wanting to think about Steve's first love that she had to learn in the history books. "So do you want to escort two hot girls around New York City?"

"Yes. I need to get out of this apartment." Bucky said turning off the TV with the remote Kara showed him. "Do I have to change?"

"Just throw on one of Steve's jackets. He won't mind." Opening the closet door Blair pulled out a black leather jacket that Steve barley ever wore. He was more into his wore brown leather jacket. But looking at James wearing it, Blair knew it was meant for him. The jacket gave James a ever more bad boy image and fit him like a glove. "Looks good. Lets go."

Once the three walked a couple blocks away from the Tower, Blair noticed James looking over his shoulder more. It was something Steve did when he thought they were being followed. Most of the time he was wrong but Blair could tell that James didn't think that he was wrong. Which in turn made Blair want to look behind her back. Hopefully James was just more paranoid then Steve ever is.

"James, Blair is everything okay?" Kara asked looking over at the two brunettes. They had been strangely quiet after they left the Tower. Well Blair was, she never shuts up. James on the hand, Kara didn't know how he was.

"Yeah everything's fine Kara." Blair said hooking her arm with Kara's. "I was just thinking about which bar to go to."

"Lets go to that Irish bar. Four Leaf." Kara said making them turn into the direction where the bar is. "How does that sound James?"

"Good." James responded as he looked over to the red head. "I could use a drink."

"Can't we all." Blair said as they made it to the rustic bar.

The three found a booth and Kara went to the bar to order drinks. James was sitting on the bench facing the front door watching everyone that walked down the stairs to enter the bar. Blair sat across from him and began to study him.

"Do you think someone is watching us?" She asked before Kara made it back to the table.

"You can't be too sure. I always feel like someone is following me." James said turning his attention towards Blair. "I'm sure Steve does the same thing."

Nodding her head. "Yeah he does. Every once in awhile."

"Who does what?" Kara asked sitting down and passing around the drinks. Not knowing what James drank she got him the oldest beer that they had. And figuring that he was a super solider himself, he was probably like Steve and couldn't get drunk anyway. Once she watched James' face turn into appreciation, Kara handed Blair a shot of tequila and a vegas bomb. "You and me are getting drunk."

"Figured as much." Blair said shaking her head before she downed the shot. Biting on the lime, she took a sip of her vegas bomb. "I'm not sipping on this. I'm going to get some rum."

"Okay." Kara said as Blair slid out of booth and walked over to the bar. Turning her attention to the male sitting across from her, she downed her second shot. "Do you think I'm hot?"

Shooting his attention from the door to the red head across from him, James reached down deep to find the old James Barnes to answer this question. "I think you are a very beautiful young women. Any guy would be lucky to receive an ounce of your attention."

"Then how come the guy I want doesn't want to be with me?" She asked him, but she didn't let him answer she continued on with her rant. "I mean age doesn't mean anything. It didn't bother him when I slept with him but it bothers him when I tell him that I want to actually be in a relationship? He's literally one of the good guys, yet he's still an asshole. I just don't understand men, James. I really wish I did."

"Men are much more complicated then women." James responded as Blair made it back to the table. "As long as you treat a women right, she'll treat you the same. You guys have all the power in the relationships. Some men and women don't completely understand that yet."

"When did you get so wise?" Blair asked sliding back into the booth.

"I've seen things. Ever since my brain hasn't been restarted every time I started to remember my past, I've started to remember my past. The things I did as the Winter Soldier." James said looking down at the table. Both girls realized that James has seen things neither of them would ever get the pleasure of witnessing. "Most of this is from before I got the serum those doctors gave me when they found me in the snow."

Kara reached over and rested her hand on James' arm. "I have no idea what you went through but if you ever need to talk, or just sit in silence, you can come to me."

Nodding his head with gratitude, he looked between the two girls. "I'll buy the next round."


	17. Authors Note

Hey guys! Sorry about the delay but I am completely stuck on where to go from here. If any of you have any ideas, or what you would like to see. Write it in the reviews or message me. My life have just been cray these past couple of weeks. With work having a sale and then me moving into a new apartment, I don't even know what to write. I tried to write a bit but nothing that I wrote seemed right for this story. And if I do write something it is for a completely different story that I haven't even wrote yet, or if I ever will.

Thanks guys and sorry about the delay again! I promise I will be back when my life gets less crazy.

Fairlyunique


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys so for the long wait. Life is still crazy but I managed to write this chapter. Its short and a complete fluff but that was all I could manage. I don't know how much of Civil War will happen in this story or if it really will. And if it doesn't then I might be ending this story a lot faster then anticipated. Anyway enjoy. Review!

* * *

Chapter 17-

Blair was leaning against the counter watching Tony make breakfast for the two of them. It was their new tradition that they wanted to start. Every Sunday morning one of them would make breakfast just for the two of them. No Pepper. No Steve. Just the two of them. Talking about how their week went and how the next week was going to go. Or they told each other stories about their past, to help get to know each other just a little bit better. It was their family time and no one could take that away from them.

"I think if you had your mom around you would have been good at science." Tony said handing Blair a plate of chocolate chip pancakes.

After taking a bite off her plate, Blair raised an eyebrow towards Tony. "What about you? You are a science genius. Going to MIT at the age of 15 is pretty impressive."

"Your mom was so much smarter then me. And that's coming from me now, I wouldn't have told her that back then. She would have too much of a big head."

"Yeah mom is the one with the big head." She mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

Sitting down next to his daughter, his own plate in front of him. "Eat your breakfast."

"When do the others get back?" Blair asked after a break of silence. She enjoyed Tony's cooking. Sure he couldn't cook that much, but for what he could cook he was good at it. He said it was the one thing he had to learn when the family butler, Jarvis, became too old to stand in the kitchen for long periods of time. Jarvis thought that after his parent's past away that Tony needed to learn how to support himself, with more then just spending the money on a personal chief.

"When Cap gives me the call, I will let you know." Tony said after swallowing his bite of food. "You do know I am much more fun to be around then the old man your dating."

"I can do things with Steve that I can not do with you." Blair laughed as she took another bite of her food. "But whatever makes you sleep at night."

"That certainly does not help me sleep at night. I don't want to think about you doing anything with Capsicle. He is old enough to be your grandfather. In fact he was friends with your grandfather!" Tony said with a disgusted look on his face.

Resting her hand on her father's shoulder, she made her voice as serious as she could. Even though nothing coming out of her mouth was going to be serious. "Dad, have you seen Steve's abs? Or ass even? Mentally he may be almost 100 years old but physically he has the body of a Greek God."

"I did not need to hear that." The billionaire said shaking his head repeatedly as he took their now empty plates to the sink. "I'm never going to be able to look at him the same, now that I know you two have done a whole lot more then just hand holding. I was happy to be in my little bubble where my daughter didn't take one of my teammates virginities."

"Well suck it up buttercup. You said that we can't keep things from each other."

Turning his attention back to his daughter, Tony stared at her for a minute until he found the words he wanted to say. "I did say that, but I thought we both had an understanding that we don't talk about sex."

"Okay thats fine." Blair said with a sweet smile gracing on her lips. "I'm glad we have boundaries now. We are truly becoming a family."

"Hardy har har." Tony said kissing the side of Blair's head. "What do you want to do today?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Blair looked longingly out the window to see the Empire State Building. "You know I've never done the touristy things when I moved here. Kara and I were going to but we never found the time with her internship. Then me meeting Steve and you."

While Blair was rambling about the Empire State Building, Tony was on the phone with Pepper telling her to push any meeting that he had. He was going to spend the day with his daughter. "Okay, lets go."

"What? Seriously?" Her brown eyes glowing with excitement. It had been months since she moved to the big city and she couldn't have been more excited then she was right now. And she had been through a lot.

"Seriously. We will stop at your apartment for you to grab your coat and we will brave the streets of NYC." Wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulders the two entered the elevator. Blair began to hum _'NYC_ ' from Annie. Something that Tony had been noticing a lot lately. Blair would always hum or softly sing a song from Annie. But he never asked why she did that. If she wanted to tell him then he would wait for her to share.

The two Starks enjoyed their day in the city. Tony even didn't mind the interruptions that came with stepping a foot outside the Tower. He actually truly enjoyed taking photos with anyone who asked. Mostly because of Blair's bright smile whenever someone interrupted. But sometimes those bright smiles would turn into shocked looks when someone recognized her. Blair didn't think she was anything special. She was just an orphan that moved to New York and became an orphan no more. To little kids, she was the luckiest girl in the world. Tony Stark, Iron Man, was her father. What could be better then that. And to the teenage girls, she was the luckiest girl in the world, because she was dating Steve Rogers. Her life couldn't be any better then it already was.

They saw the fancy, historical buildings in New York. Took every tour they could and almost got kicked out in every tour because Tony couldn't keep his smartass mouth closed. And Blair enjoyed every moment of it. Especially when she forced Tony to take a picture with her on the steps of the Met, right where they shot Gossip Girl. Tony continued to make smartass comments when he wasn't allowed to sit on the same step as Blair.

"I'm what makes you rich!" Tony exclaimed as the hotdog vendor that Blair asked took the picture.

Shaking her head, Blair thanked the vendor after she bought two hotdogs. One for her and one for Tony. "Dad just eat your hotdog and shut up." The two walked in silence to Central Park, as they ate their hotdogs. Blair looked around the giant park that she been in before. With Kara and Steve. But it seemed different with Tony. Maybe because she could see the young girls playing with their dads in the grass or riding the carousel. The life she didn't get until she turned 23. She wanted to tell every young girl to never fight with their dad because you never knew what would happen in the future.

"Do you wanna know why I always hum or sing Annie songs?" Not waiting for Tony to say anything, Blair continued talking. But she did notice him perking up. "Its because I was an orphan and then I find out that I have a really rich father. My own Daddy Warbucks, if you will. My whole life my favorite movie was Annie because I wanted her story to become my story. I just didn't expect it to actually happen. Life isn't supposed to be a movie."

Taking in the words that she was saying, Tony nodded his head along. Movies were supposed to be fiction. Hell him being a superhero was supposed to be fiction. But yet Blair's life turned into a Hollywood movie. "The universe decided that you have been through enough that you deserve to have a Hollywood ending."

"You really think I'm worth all this?" Blair asked sitting down on one of the park benches. She stared out at the people walking past. They all had stories of their own and were probably much more interesting then she was.

"I know you are." His strong arm wrapped around his daughter's shoulders. Kissing the top of her head, Tony continued on. "You are one of the strongest young women I have ever met. You are worth everything and so much more."

Unstoppable tears began flowing down her cheeks. She had never heard anyone say anything like that to her before. Strong and worth something. "Thank you."

"You don't ever need to thank me for things that are true, I love you Blair."

"I love you too, daddy."

* * *

Blair was laying on the living room floor of Steve's apartment with James and Kara sitting on the couch. They were watching _The Intern_ with Robert De Niro and Anne Hathaway. The girls thought it was a good wholesome movie to help James realize how much movies had changed since he last stepped in a movie theater. It was also nice to see James smile, or smirk, when he heard Brooklyn. A homegrown movies what Kara called it. It was also easier for him to take in any changes there might be to his old neighborhood then actually seeing it for himself in person. Blair thought it would be easier if Steve went with him to Brooklyn. The blonde super solider had yet to go back to his old stomping grounds. Always saying it wouldn't feel right without Bucky by his side. And now he didn't have an excuse.

"So its a friendship story?" James asked watching the plasma screen. "The old guy and young girl won't be going steady?"

Shaking her head with a small smile on her face, Kara answered the question. "They do not get together. Just watch the movie you will like it."

"Alright." And he didn't say another word until the three got interrupted with Steve walking into the apartment.

Blair looked up from her spot on the floor and gave Steve a great big smile. "Hey honey, how'd it go?"

"Pretty well. We got the bad guy." Steve said slowly walking over to his girlfriend and plopping down next to her. After capturing her lips with a deep kiss, he turned to Kara and James. "Kara, Sam wants to talk to you."

"Nope." Kara said her red hair swinging across her face, while her blue eyes stayed on the movie.

Nodding his head, knowing that would be her answer. That was all he heard on their way to the mission and back from the mission. Sam wanting to talk to Kara. When Sam told Steve what happened, the blonde super soldier automatically side with Kara. Not just because that was what Blair would have wanted him to say but because he knew age could never be a true factor. He was a prime example. Instead of prying Kara into talking to his friend, Steve turned his attention to Bucky. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Blair and Kara have been helping me with things I still don't fully understand yet. And Blair got Stark to start working on a new arm for me." James said with determination in his voice. There were so many things that he didn't understand just yet, but talking to Steve was one that he should know how to do. Which is why he was forcing himself to talk. Even if there was something in the back of his mind saying that he shouldn't. Mainly the Winter Soldier, something that he didn't want to be anymore. Fighting even when he had the choice wasn't his first choice. It was something he had to do. When he was happy he was in New York. Not in the Army or stuck in a ice chamber being frozen until someone needed you to kill someone else.

"Good." Steve replied with a nod of his head. "I'm going to go shower. You guys just keep doing what your doing."

Blair excused herself from the living room to go sit on Steve's bed and waited for him. She hadn't seen her boyfriend in three days and she wanted to just be with him. Even if she knew that he was going to fall asleep from exhaustion. Making herself comfortable on the bed, she pulled out a book that was laying on the bedside table. Her apartment was much larger then Steve's, which was Tony's doing. Only the best for the Stark heiress, his words not Blair's. Blair didn't like staying in it alone. She was used to cramp apartments. And sleeping in Steve's bed alone was much more comforting, then sleeping in her new bed. Everything smells like him. When he wasn't here, it felt like he was when she would curl up into his pillows.

"Whacha reading?" The now freshly clean and shaven Steve asked, when he spotted his girlfriend laying on his bed.

Finishing the sentence she was in the middle of, Blair glanced up. "Stargirl."

"What's it about?" He asked climbing into bed behind her. Wrapping a strong arm around her torso, he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"A unique homeschooled girl goes to high school for her junior yet. Everything she does is wacky. And this boy named Leo falls for her. So it follows them." Blair said smiling softly when she felt Steve's breath on her cheek. "She's kinda like Luna from Harry Potter."

"Can you read some to me?" Steve mumbled into her ear.

Knowing that he was going to be asleep soon anyway, Blair nodded her head and began reading where she left off. After reading a few sentences, Steve's deep breathes turned into soft snores.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18-

"All Avengers to the gym floor. All Avengers to the training floor." The A.I, Friday, sounded out. FRIDAY was using her alarm voice and Blair watched Steve jump over the couch to grab his shield. Alarms were access only by the residents of the Avenger Tower. And were rarely used, unless someone broke into the Tower. They were reconfigured to work better and only to the rooms of the Avengers after Blair was kidnapped.

Blair knew that she probably should have stayed in the apartment until Steve came back to get her. But she wasn't Tony Stark's daughter for nothing. Disobeying orders was something Stark's have been good at for generations. Grabbing a gun that was hidden under the coffee table, Blair hoped on to the elevator. At least what she could do was go to Kara's apartment if she wasn't able to get to the training floor. Kara was probably terrified for her life. This was still new to the two young girls, at least they could be together.

"Oh my god." Blair whispered when the elevator doors opened to the training floor. It wasn't what Blair thought it would be, she thought Hydra. But instead James and Sam were getting held back, by Steve and Vision. Each of the men had bloody noses and bruised eyes. Raising her eyebrow Blair looked around for a certain red headed girl. And she found Kara being held by Iron Man clad Tony.

"I think you should take Kara up with you." Natasha suggested quietly when she walked over to Blair. "She's pretty shook up."

"What happened?" Blair asked looking between the two red heads.

"From what it looks like, two men fighting over a women." The two girls shook their heads and went their separate ways. Blair going towards Tony and Kara. Natasha going towards Steve and Vision.

Kara unattached herself from Tony and wrapped her arms around Blair, once the young brunette made it over to the two. "I need to get out of here."

"Okay." Blair replied no questions asked. Kara was a non confrontational person, being around fighting and drama always made her turn the other direction. She had to be pushed enough to even raise her voice slightly to someone. That's why Kara was such a great friend. She never caused unneeded drama between her and Blair. But when Blair needed Kara to side with her between another friend. Kara was alway Switzerland. There when you needed to vent but never to take a side. And now she may or may not being having two highly advance men fighting over her.

Blair sat in silence on Kara's couch after the silent elevator ride up. Kara had her arms wrapped around her own knees. Head resting on top staring at the tall skyscrapers outside of her window. Blair at first was rubbing Kara's back until the red head shrugged her hand off. Now she was watching, waiting, for her friend to say anything.

The ding of the elevator broke the silence of the room. Looking over at the opening door, Blair released a breathe she didn't know she was holding when she saw Steve stepping out of the doors. Standing up slowly she walked over to the blonde super soldier that walked into the apartment.

"Hi." Blair said wrapping her arms around Steve's torso.

"Hi." Steve said kissing the top of her head, wrapping his own arms around Blair. "Has she said anything?"

Shaking her head, Blair looked behind her shoulder. "No she's been quiet since I pulled her out of there. Did either of the guys say what happened?"

"No, not really." Shaking his own head. "Buck really only talks to Kara and now he feels like he hurt her even though he didn't touch her. And Sam won't calm down enough to make sense."

With another nod of her head, Blair walked back over to Kara. Kneeling down in front of the red head, Blair made Kara look into her brown eyes. "Kara, I need you to tell me what happened. I can't help you if I don't know what happened."

"It all just happened so fast." Kara whispered her green eyes moving back to look at the skyscrapers. "James was showing me how to punch on a bag and making sure I was in a good position. Then all of a sudden Sam was there trying to hurt James."

"And they fought in front of you?" Blair asked rubbing her hand up and down Kara's arm. "Do you know why?"

Sniffling her nose, Kara shook her head. "I have a feeling Sam didn't like what he was seeing. But nothing was happening! Yes James had his hands on my hips but that was to make sure I wouldn't hurt myself when I punch the bag."

"I believe you. How about you go take bath and relax for a bit? I'll keep everyone away from you until you want to talk." Blair suggested as she looked behind her shoulder to look at Steve. Who was already gone. Probably to deal with his two friends.

After giving a hug to her best friend, Kara stood up from her spot on the couch and walked to her bathroom. Blair took that as a sign to go back down to the training floor. And when she got there she found Steve once again holding back Sam from doing something he would regret later.

"Blair how is she?" Sam asked when the brunette stepped out of the elevator.

And instead of answering his question, Blair walked right past him to the guy in the same position Kara was in earlier. Kneeling in front of James, Blair gently rested her hand on his right arm. "Kara's okay. She's not mad at you."

"She should be scared of me." James mumbled loud enough where only Blair could hear.

Shaking her head slowly, Blair made James look at her. "You are too important to her for her to ever be scared of you. You thought you were being attacked and you made sure she was out of the way, safe and sound. You did everything right. Don't listen to the bad thoughts in your mind, listen to me. James you did the right thing."

"He did not do the right thing!" Sam yelled fighting out of Steve's grip. "He had his hands all over her."

Rolling her eyes, Blair stood up from her kneeling position and squared up with Sam. "I thought you didn't want to be with Kara? You know because of that big age gap. James was teaching Kara how to punch the bag without hurting herself. Get your head out of your ass and leave my best friend alone. If I see you even looking at her general direction I will personally make your life a living hell. Now get out of my sight."

Everyone watched with wide eyes when Sam walked to the elevator. Blair knew all eyes were on her. But she didn't care. Her best friend had been hurt one too many times for her to care.

"Yep she got telling people off from her mother." Tony said loud enough for everyone to hear. Which in turn made everyone smile. They all noticed a change in Tony since Blair came into his life. His comments where still there, but they didn't make everyone want to slap him across the head. Or Natasha's case to severely hurt the billionaire. "You would think it would be me, but no that was all Becca."

Blair shook her head at Tony as she walked back over to James, who was now standing. "Kara wants to talk to you. Do you think you will be able to?"

"I do." James said with a stern nod of his head.

"Okay go up." Blair said smiling softly as she watched Natasha walk towards a vent. Knowing that Natasha would be there, watching everything, Blair turned her attention to the blonde super soldier who's hand was resting on her lower back. "This has been quite a day."

"Yes it has."

* * *

After the event of James and Sam's fight, Sam decided that he needed to relieve himself from living in the Avenger Tower. He still technically lived there and was an Avenger but took side jobs from the government. It was an agreement the team made with the government. To still be a private organization where they can go where they want to go when needed. But still to listen to the other governments of the world when that country needs them.

Kara and James discovered their feelings for each other and were taking things slow. They weren't officially together yet they spent every moment they had with each other. James felt like he wasn't completely ready to start anything serious. He still had nightmares and was sometimes triggered when someone would do anything out of the norm. Talking to Kara helped. Who even went to some of his therapy sessions, for her to understand what was going around in James' head. They knew he was getting better when he allowed everyone to start calling him Bucky if they wanted. Which was comforting to Steve. Bucky hated being called James. It started in the first grade when the two met. There were three other James' in the class not counting him. So he used his nickname that his family gave him.

"Blair!" James yelled when he entered the coffee lover's apartment. He loved entering Blair's apartment. It always smelt like coffee. The smell wrapped you up into a warm hug. "Blair where are you?"

"I'm right here." Blair said entering the living room through the balcony door. "What's up?"

Looking at the concerned young brunette with a big smile on his face. "I slept without a nightmare."  
"That's great Buck!" Blair laughed when he wrapped his arms around her torso. "Now why are you telling me and not Steve or Kara?"

Setting her down back on the ground. "Steve knows and then he said something only Steve would say after something like that." Watching Blair raise her eyebrow, James continued. "He said and I quote. ' _Good. Now you can ask Kara out on an official date._ '"

"Oh Steven." Blair said quietly while shaking her head. Looking into James' own blue eyes which were almost prettier then Steve's. Almost. "So my question is. Do you want to ask Kara out on a date?"

Nodding his head slowly, "Yes I do. But dates are different now. And I actually care about Kara."

"Actually, I don't think dates are that much different." Blair said leading James to the couch. "What are dates? Two people going out for an evening together, right? Well if you feel uncomfortable with going on a modern date. There are still swing clubs that you can take her too. And Kara is simple. You can take her out to get pizza and she will think it was the most romantic date she has ever been on."

"I think you just made me even more nervous." James laughed softly. "But I could take her dancing?"

Nodding her head, Blair smiled softly. "You most certainly can. And if your nervous to go by yourself Steve and I can go with you. Double date, it'll take the edge off."

"That would be great. Thanks Blair." He said pulling her into a soft hug when the elevator doors opened. The two looked over to see Steve standing awkwardly in the living room. James opened up his other arm and motioned Steve to come closer to two brunettes. "Come on Steve join in."

"I'd rather just hug Blair without you being there." Steve said but wrapped his arms around the two anyway. "But this will do."

"Good." Blair said resting her head on Steve's chest when the three let go of each other. Feeling Steve plant a kiss on top of her head, brought a small smile on her face. "Bucky leave. You have something important to ask something."

"Right, yeah. I'll let you two be a couple without me." James said as he walked to the elevator. "Even if I am the glue that holds your relationship together."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." Steve called out as the sliding doors closed. Turning his attention back to the women in his arms. "So what was that hug about?"

"He was hugging me because I gave him dating advice for Kara. Because someone opened their big fat mouth and freaked him out." Blair said pulling away from Steve's arms.

Resting his hand on the back of his head, Steve let out a sheepish smile. "I said it before realizing what I said."

"Yeah we both figured that one out pretty quick. So since your big fat mouth said something we are going dancing as a double date with them."

Steve's face turned white as a sheet when he heard the word dancing. He hadn't thought about dancing since the last time he thought of Peggy. And Peggy hadn't been a thought when Blair walked into his life. "Dancing?"

"Yeah." Not realizing the change in Steve's demeanor, the excited brunette continued to talk. "I love dancing. I don't understand why we haven't gone yet. You are from a time period where dancing was huge! Swing dancing! So awesome. Aren't you excited?"

"I am." Steve said softly, his smile not reaching his eyes. Which in turn made Blair's smile go away.

Resting her hand on Steve's bicep, she gave him a worried look. "What's wrong? You don't look excited."

"I'm excited. Really I am." But his smile once again was telling a different story.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Taking in a deep breath that he knew he was holding, Steve looked at Blair. "I associate dancing with Peggy Carter."

"And?"

"And? Is that all you have to say? And? Not that I feel like I will be breaking my promise to Peggy by dancing with another women. She was the first women I ever fell in love with. The women I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with her." Steve angrily replied, taking a few steps away from Blair.

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she took a deep breath. "So then we don't have to go dancing. We will go to dinner with them and then leave."

"Okay." The blonde super soldier said with a nod of his head.

"But can you answer this one question, for me." Waiting for Steve to nod his head again, Blair continued. "Why is going dancing such a big deal to you?"

Sighing softly, Steve sat down on the couch. Resting his hands on his knees, eyes towards the floor, he answered. "I've never danced with anyone before. No women before I turned into what I am today, wanted anything to do with me. So I was waiting for the right partner and then I met Peggy. Who I thought was the right person. Now I don't know."

"Do you not think I'm the right person?" Blair asked softly, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Because if you think that then we shouldn't be with each other anymore."

Shooting his head up to look at Blair, Steve's blue eyes were wide. "That's the last thing I want. I want to be with you."

Shaking her head, Blair said the words she didn't want to say but knew she had to say. "Prove it. Take me dancing."


	20. Chapter 20

This is it the last chapter of Before You. I didn't plan on it ended as soon as it is. I just couldn't see it going any father. I hope you all enjoyed this story and thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter 19-

Next Saturday night was the big day for Kara and James' first date. And it was also the day Steve was going to prove that Blair was the right partner. Steve helped James find a nice but not too fancy to take the girls too. The rugged brunette still wasn't completely comfortable with the modern world. It was a family owned Italian restaurant that had been around since the boys were in their teens. But back in the day neither were able to afford to take any dame to this restaurant.

Both Blair and Kara made sure to wear dresses similar to what women wore in the forties. They weren't exact but Kara tried her hardest to make sure they were similar. Kara's was a deep red in color that fell just past her knees and had halter straps to hold it up. Blair's had a deep scoop neck and the sleeves went half way down her arm. The light blue fabric fell down right to the top of her knees. The girls paired their dresses with black high heels, that were comfortable to dance and walk in.

"Of favorite daughter of mine!" Tony sang when he walked into Blair's apartment. Watching his daughter walk out of her bathroom, pinning the last place of hair up. "I need you to look less perfect. I can't have you go out in public looking like that."

"Oh shut up." Blair said with an roll of eye. "What's up? The guys will be up any second."

"I am going to be out of the country for about two days. Next week. Stark Enterprises stuff. And I was wondering if you wanted to come with." Tony said opening and closing her fridge multiple times before pulling out a bottle of ale. "I'm going to France. Paris to be exact. You don't have to participate in any of the meetings. Enjoy Paris. Bring Cap if you want. He will just have to stay as Steve Rogers, not as you know, Captain America."

"I would love to go!" Blair exclaimed with bright shiny eyes. "I've always wanted to go to Paris. Even if Steve doesn't want to go, I am still going."

"Where do I not want to go?" Steve asked when he and Bucky walked into the apartment. Stopping in his tracks when he caught a glimpse of Blair's outfit. "Wow. You look amazing."

Smiling softly, Blair gave a little spin letting the dress flare out. "Thank you. And dad invited me to go to Paris. With or without you." Wrapping her arms around Steve's waist, she looked into his blue eyes. "I mean don't you want to go to the most romantic city in the world with me. No war roaming over your head. Just you and me under the lights of the Eiffel Tower."

"You know what, no. Capsicile can not join us." Tony said pointing at his daughter, who then looked around Steve's shoulder and began glaring at her father until he changed his mind. "Right. Uh Rogers you are more then welcome to join us. Just keep the shield at home. Have fun on your double date." Looking over at the red head that just walked into the room. "Kara make sure these two don't do anything I would or wouldn't do."

"So the small little window of approved Stark behavior, got it." Kara said with a light smile on her face as she kept eye contact with Bucky. "Hi James."

"Wow, Kara you look wow." Bucky said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Blushing softly, Kara took in Bucky's attire. He was wearing a light grey shirt that was tucked into a pair of black dress pants. No tie was around his neck, and the top couple buttons were undone. In Kara's honest opinion he looked like he just stepped out of photo shoot. "You look pretty wow yourself, James."

The two couples made it to the Italian restaurant for their reservation at 7. The hostess took them to the furthest table away from the public eye. A round booth table that made the men feel right at home. The dim lighting made it easy for Steve and Blair to go unnoticed as they were very public figures. And for Kara and Bucky it made them feel more comfortable without having camera's all over them, trying to get to their best friends.

Laughing softly, Blair ran her fingers threw Steve's longer hair. "Oh I can totally image Steve yelling at a guy in a movie theater. He hates it when I make a peep during a movie."

"He was being disrespectful. It wasn't just that he was talking." Steve mumbled as he moved his lasagna around on his plate.

"Stevie always found his ass getting kicked in an alley. Where I had to save him." Bucky said with a laugh of his own. "Then he had to go and get all big and strong."

"Thats cause you took all the stupid with you." Steve said with a strong smirk resting on his lips.

"Punk."

"Jerk."

"Alright boys as enjoyable as this is. I think its time to go dancing. We have to burn this food off somehow. Some of us don't have a serum running in our veins to keep us in shape." Kara said with a laugh, resting her hand on top of Bucky's.

The couples made it to the dance club and the swing band was already swinging. There were people dressed in period clothing and some were still dressed in modern clothes. Stepping into the hall made you fell like you stepped back in time for the forties. Something the girls had always dreamed. And it made the boys feel like nothing has changed.

Kara and Bucky went straight to the dance floor, the song being one of Bucky's favorites from back in the day. While Blair and Steve walked over to the bar. Blair knew this was hard on Steve. It was something he took very personally. It was almost like this would be the promise of him marrying the women he danced with. That was how serious taking Blair dancing was to him. He and Tony already had the conversation that neither of the men knew were going to happen until it happened.

* * *

 _"_ _Tony I would like to talk to you." Steve said entering Tony's lab. It was the one place in the Tower everyone knew they could find Tony. He was always working on something._

 _Nodding his head, Tony glanced over at the super soldier. "Shoot."_

 _"_ _I, uh, I don't know how to even start this." Clearing his throat, Steve took a seat on the couch that Tony had in his lab to take nap periodically. Tony knew it was something serious when the leader of their team couldn't put together a full sentence without changing his wording. "I know you and Blair have just started this father daughter relationship. And she is a very independent women. But I need to ask you a question. It's a very old school question that I know most men don't ask anymore. Okay so here it goes. I want to marry Blair."_

 _"_ _And the question is, if you could have my permission to marry my daughter who I've only known for a year now?" Tony asked getting up from his stool and grabbing his bag of blueberries. Watching Steve nod his head slowly. Tony thought carefully what he was going to say. "You are right. Blair is a very independent women. She doesn't need my permission to do anything with her life. But this is more for me then it is for you. Why do you want to marry my daughter?"_

 _"_ _Blair is the first person I met outside of Shield that treated me like a normal human being. Sure in the beginning, she didn't know that I was Captain America. But when she found out she still treated me like Steve Rogers, the guy who over tipped her everyday until he built up the courage to ask her out on a date." The blond super soldier said as he stood up from his spot on the couch. He began pacing when she continued to talk about why he wanted to marry Blair. "Before Blair, I was nothing more then a superhero. Now after Blair, I am a normal human being who has a fun job. She is the one I want to marry. To have children with. To spend the rest of my life with. Blair is the one and I am taking her dancing tomorrow. She is my right partner."_

 _"_ _I give you permission to marry my daughter."_

* * *

The band began playing something slow and Steve held his hand out towards Blair. "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love too." Blair said softly as she let Steve led them out to the dance floor. The song wasn't something Blair recognized which wasn't such a shock. But Steve seemed like he knew the song very well. His hand was resting on the small of her back, while the other held her hand close to his heart. The couple just swayed back and forth, nothing as elaborate as the other couples on the dance floor. But a speed that was perfect for just the two of them.

* * *

The two of them found themselves under the Eiffel Tower all lit up late at night. There weren't many tourists or locals around at night, something Steve was more then grateful for. He was about to do something that he only wanted to be between the two of them. Blair was staring up at the tall tower, memorized by its sheer beauty.

"It's beautiful. The pictures don't give it justice." Blair whispered, her eyes of the many light of the tower. Not on the man who was going down to one knee next to her.

"Blair Maria Riley-Stark." Steve said loud and powerful enough for Blair to glance over at her boyfriend. That was until she had to do a double take to what she was seeing. Steve was on one knee, holding a black little square box. Her hand was slowly raising over her mouth and a gasp let out of her lips when he opened the box to show a princess cut diamond with small diamonds wrapped around the band. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. "I love you so much. You are my right partner. The women I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you do me the honor and marry me?"

Nodding her head slowly, Blair let out the one word Steve was dying to hear. "Yes."

"I love you." Steve said slipping the ring on her left hand ring finger. "I love you so much."

"No I love you so much more Steve Grant Rogers." Blair said before capturing his lips with her own. "You just made me the happiest women alive."

"No you just made me the happiest man alive." Steve whispered before pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

"Is this how you wanted your first dance to go?" Blair asked looking into Steve's baby blue eyes.

"It is more then I ever dreamed it would go." Steve replied, pulling her closer and pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

Exactly one year after the happy couple got engaged, they were standing across from each other with a priest in the middle. One was wearing a pure white lace dress, with sleeves that went just past her shoulders. The other was wearing a black suit and tie. And they both just finished saying their vows to each other.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said closing his black leather folder as the couple engaged into a deep passionate kiss. Friends and family of both sides were clapping and cheering as the couple continued their kiss. When the couple pulled away the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle to the lobby. Where the now married couple engaged into another kiss.

"To Mr and Mrs. Rogers!" Bucky and Kara cheered pouring themselves a glass of champagne to toast their friends. "Now lets party!"

* * *

As the song at the dance hall ended Blair and Steve looked up at each other, neither knowing how busy their lives were going to become during the next year. And neither could be more happy about what they were about to enjoy.


End file.
